Kataang:Twist of Faith
by Kataang4eve
Summary: Aang and Katara have always had a special bond, that can never be denied. But what if there is a twist, what if Asumi gets in between their little bond? Will it survive or will this twist of faith make the bond slowly fade. (OTHER PAIRINGS)
1. Chapter 1 Twist of Faith

Hi I am kataang4eve! And this is my first ever fan fiction, I had this idea for a long time but never got the chance to do it.

*Heads up I made Aang, Katara, Toph the same age

*I pick a song you can listen to for each chapter so you can get the feel (this song is Pompeii by bastille)

Aang-16

Katara-16

Sokka-17

Zuko-17

Toph-16

Disclaimers- I do not own any Avatar: The last airbender characters.

Chapter-1/song-Pompeii by Bastille

"Amon you don't have to do this", Katara yelled as she watched as he held Aang helplessly in his strong blood bending grip.

She then tried to get up but her arms and legs where weak from being thrown around. "Katara you choice this path",Amon yelled as he tighten his grip on Aang.

"Katara go save yourself",Aang yelled as he tried to free himself from Amon's grip. Amon then started to make his grip on Aang tighter.

*******************Year before this*********************************

It was a quiet and peace full day in Ba Sing Se. The gangs were on their way to the White Lotus headquarters to meet with their mentors.

"Hey Katara do you think my right ear is bigger than my left?" Sokka ask unaware of how stupid his question was. Before Katara could get the chance to speak Toph rudely cut her of "I think they look like ears fit for a brave warrior, Toph said dramatically.

"Thanks Toph, I don't care what everybody say you are really nice, Sokka said with his chest still puffed out with pride from Toph last complement . Sokka caught the weird laugh Toph and Katara where exchanging them finally caught on to their little joke.

"Aang can Appa go any faster", Zuko ask annoyed at the slow pace Appa was going. "Calm down Zuko it is not like we have any fire nation after and besides where almost there", Aang answered back in his usually optimistic tone.

A few moments after the beautiful White Lotus headquarters came into an eye's reach the gang took a moment to admire it`s beauty . The White Lotus headquarters was an enormous building with a soothing white, it also had columns and a garden filled with colors of each nation at the entrance of the build , to top off the building`s outstanding outside appearance it had a to die for pond that in the center had a White Lotus sigh.

Once they finish landing they all hoped of Appa and hoped that there mentors would excuse there tardiness

Once they got in the building Katara went with her mentor General Fong, Sokka went with his mentor Master Pakku Zuko went with his master General Iroh and Toph went with her master King Bumi and Aang tagged along with Sokka and master Pakku.

Author note

So yeah here it is and please review….. And yes you are going to see the rest of this battle, but later in the story.

****************** Please review and ABSULUTLY no flames


	2. Chapter 2 Dance Party

Hi, I am back!

Song- Dance, Dance By: Fall out Boys

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender

Chapter2- Dance, Dance

After they finish their meeting with their White Lotus members they hopped on Appa, ready to end their long day relaxing in their house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

"So that is it", Toph ask plainly causing everyone on Appa to turn around and look at her in confusion. "What do you mean", Aang ask in.

"I mean we are just going to sit in our house like a bunch of washed out hags", Toph said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"You know Toph does have a good point", Sokka said with a big grin on his face. And, I know just the place", Sokka said with an even bigger grin on his face.

"And, where do you suppose we go oh wise idea guy", Katara said with a smirk on her face Sokka shot her a death stare that sent chills down her spine and silenced her. "We should go to the party a short walk from our house that we got invited to.

"When did that happen?" Zuko ask in a confused. "I got the mail this morning", Sokka answered back in an agitated tone due to all the interruptions he was getting. Zuko responded to his tone with a simple eye roll.

"Then it is settled we are going to a party tonight then", Aang said with an eager tone.

Once they got in their house they automatically got ready for the party. Toph and Katara wore their classic outfit nice and comfortable. Katara wore her hair half out with a lavender blue flower that was nicely set in the back of her hair. Toph wore her jet black hair out, which fell elegantly a little over her back complementing her pale skin.

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko all wore fire nation outfits, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Once they finish they silently waited down stair of their apartment for the girls to finish.

Toph was the first to walk down stairs and every one was completely amazed on how there earth bender friend had looked like an actually girl. "What are you all looking at", Toph ask in an annoyed tone. This snapped then them all out of there daze.

Then Katara walk down stairs and Aang was completely wonder struck on how gorgeous she looked. "You girls look great and all but we got to go", Sokka said in an annoyed tone that the girls took so long that they are now behind schedule. "Aang look at me, am I doing this right?" Toph said while pointing to her eyes and trying to roll them.

"Let's just go", Zuko said in a plain bored tone. After this they all walk out there apartment having mixed emotions on how to feel about this party. As they were walking to the party Zuko walked in front while Katara and Aang walked hand in hand enjoying each other company.

While Sokka and Toph walked behind them and immaturely saying oggies. As they slowly approached the partly they all got a knot. "What are we waiting for lets go in", Katara said while taking a deep breath and stepping forward.

The party was a nicely decorated party with a bunch of expensive items and kids their age. Sokka and Toph naturally went to the food table and pigged out there while Zuko looked around plainly and Aang and Katara walk to the nearest table.

"You look pretty", Aang said in a cute nervous tone. "I am not wearing anything special ", Katara said in a confused tone. " You are always beautiful Aang said in", cheerful tone earning him a peck on the cheeks from Katara.

"I really like this song", Aang said while trying to hide the blush that was on his face from Katara's last action. Katara shot him a playful grin and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Come here often" a girl said with wavy ebony hair said to Zuko in a smooth tone. Zuko gave her an uneasy look and she reacted with a girlish laugh that reminded him of Tylee.

"Do you want to dance?" she said in a confident tone like she already knew the answer. "I have a girlfriend", Zuko said while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Oh she won't mind one dance", she said while putting her and on Zuko shoulder and flashing him and innocent smile.

"What should we do know, there is now more food and I am bored Toph said in a lazy tone. Sokka completely ignored her and turned his head towards Aang and Katara and watched as they dance hand in hand and exchanged loving gazes. He sighs to himself wishing he and Suki had that kind of relationship.

"Earth to Sokka", Toph said completely annoyed that she just ignored her. "Let's go find Zuko", Sokka said in a down tone. "You will see her soon", Toph said in a lovingly nature that Katara would usually answer him in. Sokka gave her a faint smile and walked off with Toph behind him to find Zuko.

"Want to get some air", Katara said trying to hide the fact that she really wanted some alone time with him. "Sure", Aang said a little disappointed they had to leave.

Once they left they found a beautiful pond that was surrounded by breathtaking pink flowers. Aang took a seat next to the pond while Katara out her head in his lap feeling completely at peace.

"Since you won't dance with me can I dance next to you", she asks Zuko in a mocking tone. Zuko simply rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey I am talking to you, the girl said in an offended tone as she watches Zuko walk away. " NO", Zuko said in a harsh voice causing everyone to turn around and look at them.

"Hey what is going on here?", a boy said while putting his hand around the girl with the that has been bother Zuko. "I just wanted to find you and dance but this lover boy keeps flirting with me", the girl said in a completely innocent tone.

"No one flirts with my girlfriend", the guy said while trying to punch, which Zuko easily dogged. Zuko then manage to calmly walk on.

While in the process of walking a piece of cake came hurdling air. Zuko quickly ducked due to his instincts. But the guy behind Zuko was not that lucky and ended up with a face full of cake.

He angrily picked up the corn from his plate and threw it at what he thought was the girl with short brownish hair. And one thing leads to another and with a matter of seconds the party became an all-out life or death food war.

"Toph look out", Sokka said noticing a plate of corn was being thrown her way. Before she could react it hit her head and landed on her hair. Before she could comprehend the situation she felt a pair of strong hand grab her and lead her to safety. For that one split second that Sokka held her hand she felt totally vulnerable to her surroundings.

"Hey Aang do you her that", Katara said in a confused tone while removing her head from Aang lap. "Yeah", Aang said rushing inside the house to find out what is going on.

Once he opens the door his face was met with a plate of rice. This caused Katara to burst out laughing; her victory was short lived when a bowl of noodles landed on her head causing Aang to smirk.

"Look there they are", Sokka said with a sigh of relief. He quickly rushed to Aang and Katara hopping they had a plan to end this next 1,000 year war food war. He then looked to his side to find Zuko running up next to him.

"How's the party?" Toph said in a sarcastic tone. " I have been to better", Zuko answered back.

Once they reached Aang and Katara they immediately tried to come up with a non-violate plan to stop this all out food war.

"What should we do", Sokka said while protecting his face from any food. "Hey Aang do you remember when you through that secret dance party?" Katara said with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah", Aang said in a dream tone due to his memory of dancing with Katara. "We should all start dancing and maybe they will stop and pay attention to us like they did the last time, Katara said with an eager tone.

"Ok, she finally lost it", Toph said while breathing down deeply. "Yeah even if we did dance what we don't know any dances", Zuko said in a sarcastic tone.

Aang shot Zuko an idea look. "Please don't tell me we have to do the Dragon Dance", Zuko said with a deep sigh. "Wait, you mean that prissy girl dance you guys learned", Toph said with a smirk on her face.

"Just follow our lead", Aang said with a determine tone. Once they started the dance it took a while for the crowd to know what they were doing but, once they did you could hear a pin drop.

The gang followed flawlessly behind the leadership of Aang and Zuko. And, ended with a strong pose. Out of the blue a hand clap appeared, and then another one and then another one and then in an instant the whole room was cheering.

Then someone cut the music back on ending their praise. "At least we stopped it", Katara said with a simple shrug. Once she said that she walked out the door and the whole gang followed her desperately wanting to be fast asleep in their beds.

_**Author Note**_

_**So how did you like it? Please tell me in a comment. COMMENT and please NO flames**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back and so excited over the number of views.

Song- Miss Independent BY: Ne Yo

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 3

Katara woke up with a ray of sunshine shining perfectly on her chocolate brown skin. She immediate scolded herself for waking up late and jumped out of bed so she could make breakfast for the gang.

Once she got down stairs she grabbed a bunch of fruit and just started chopping them once she finishes this task she went over to the counters and pulled out a large bowl.

She then started putting the chopped up fruit in the bowl, once she finished this she neatly put the bowl on the table and sneaked a slice of apple in her mouth.

She then went back to her room and changed into her normal water tribe attire, and then she neatly braided her long black hair. Once she finished she did her signature hair lopes.

She then walked out her room and down the stair surprised to see the whole gang down there eating.

"You got to get up earlier", Sokka said in a sarcastic tone. Katara rolled her eyes and then grabbed a plat ready to dig in to some delicious mouth water fruit.

"So what is the plan for the day", Zuko ask causing the whole gang to look at Sokka.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Sokka ask checking to see if anything was on his face.

"You are the idea guy", Aang said casually. "Well, I am fresh out of ideas", Sokka said with a dramatic sigh.

"Why don't we just go to Kyoshi Island", Toph said while playing with her fruit with her folk. "That's not a bad idea", Aang said with an exciting expression in his face.

"Plus we get to Suki", Sokka said in a love struck tone thinking about her. "When do we leave", Katara ask in a serious tone." Maybe this evening", Aang said while bending the water in his cup. "I got to go shopping Sokka said in", while rushing through the door. "I will go with him", Toph said casual tone. "I will write Mai a letter", Zuko said while excusing himself from the table and walking to his room. "I guess it is just you and me", Aang said while looking up at Katara. "What do you want to do"? Katara said while looking up at Aang's big grey eyes", honestly sleep Aang said in a plain tone.

"How about we practice our water bending", Katara said while still snickering about his last comment. "Sure Aang said".

Once they when they were outside they went to the pond and started pushing and pulling the water, to warm up.

"So what are we doing today?" Aang asked with enthusiasm. "Well I have been practicing this technique when you pull water out of the air", Katara said stilled amazed to the fact that she actually learned to do that.

"How did you figure that out?" Aang said in a confused tone." Since water is everywhere including the air, I decided why can't I bend the water I can't see", Katara said with a simple shrug.

"Can you demonstrate?" Aang said desperately wanting to see this new water bending trick. Katara slightly bended her knees then she graciously stuck out her thumb, index finger and her middle finger.

After this she started spinning it around the air. First, catching a little drops then a ball of water and then closes to a pond. Aang stood there in amazement on what his girlfriend was doing.

Katara then threw the water at Sokka as he was walking up to them "Katara", Sokka said in an agitated tone." You said you keep your magic water away from me" Aang and Katara both looked at each other and laughed at the claimed warrior acting like a baby."You guys got to get ready it is almost time to leave", Sokka said while pointing to the sky to prove his point.

"Bet I can get packed before you", Katara said while running to beat her boyfriend. Aang then used his airbending to catch up with Katara before she beats him.

Sokka watched as the two lovebirds raced and then thought of him and Suki relationship. He wondered if and Suki could ever be anything like that or anything at all.

Author's Notes

So hear it is! And if you could please REVIEW, they would mean a whole lot. I am not play with you Review….


	4. Chapter 4 New friends and old wounds

Hey, so thank you for READING…. And today I am going to do something different with the song I am going to have a first part song then a second part song.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Song- Part-1 Good time by-Carly Rae Jepsen Part-2 Stay by Rihanna

Chapter-4 New friends and open wounds

"I beat you fair and square", Aang said while he watched his now playfully pouting girlfriend. "You used airbending", she said as she climbed on Appa. "Ok I cheated and you won", he said playing along with Katara.

"That's better", Katara said while pecking him on the cheek. "Way to put her in her place", Sokka said as he watched Katara and Aang get settled on Appa's head and snuggle up together.

"Wait, where is Zuko?" Toph ask as she looked on Appa and notices his absence. Just as she said that Zuko came walking up with a letter in his hand.

"What is that for?" Katara ask as she studies the letter. "I wrote it for Mai a few weeks ago and when I went to send her another one I found out this one came back", Zuko said while looking up at the group.

"Maybe she is not at the firenaton", Sokka said. "Maybe", Zuko said while climbing on Appa ready to get this trip over with.

The gang rode although through the day until night came and they decided it was best to sleep and finish their journey in the morning.

They all unpacked their sleeping bags and went fast asleep except, for Zuko. Zuko read his letter to Mai over and over again until he saw a figure sit next to him.

"Zuko I am sure Mai is fine and just went for a mini- vacation", Katara said in a gentle whisper. Zuko looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "Is it a full moon or what Zuko just smiled at me", Katara said in a teasing tone.

"Don't expect anymore", Zuko said with a snicker. "Gets some sleep Katara said while patting Zuko's shoulder. Zuko then laid down on his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

Once morning came the gang where up and already on their way to Kyoshi island. "How long is it until we their?" Toph said in a loud yell. Once Toph said that Kyoshi Island was at an eyes reach. When they landed they were quickly greeted with a crowd of people from the small village.

Once they were able to fight pass the crowd they made their way to the place the Kyoshi warriors train.

When Sokka entered the room he immediately ran up to Suki and spun her around in his arms. Then Zuko notices that Mai was standing right next to him. "Mai, what are you doing here?" Zuko said with a confused face expression.

"Just hug me", Mai said with her usually lifeless tone. Zuko rolled his eyes and did as she commanded. Toph, Katara and Aang stood their enjoying the moment that played before their eyes. "We are going to eat right", Toph said as she started to get sick of this moment. "Oh right, we should be going", Suki said as she scolded herself for forgetting the time.

"I will lead the way", Tylee said in an energetic tone leading the group towards the dining hall. All the girls sat at one table and all the guys sat at another table.

"So I am Tylee, and this is Mai", Tylee said as she watched Katara fiddle with her hair. "Well I am Katara and this is Toph ", Katara said with a smile.

"Wow, I really like your earrings", Katara said as she looked at Mai beautiful pearl earring. "Thank you", Mai said with a soft smile on her face.

"Wow you got Mai to smile", Suki said with an impressed look on her face. "So after dinner we were all going shopping, do you guys want to come?" Suki ask." Sounds fun", Katara with a smile.

"You guys are getting too girly for me", Toph said as she walked over to the boys table. "So Katara what was Sokka like without me? Suki said while sending a glance over to the boys table.

"He really missed and Zuko missed you too Mai", Katara said. "Can we go shopping now", Tylee said while brightly looking up from her plate of food. "I don't see why not", Katara said while getting up.

Katara Mai and Suki walked side by side and Tylee skipped in front. "So Katara what kind of shampoo do you use in your hair", Suki ask as she felt Katara's soft wavy hair. "Cherry", Katara said with a slight blush from the complements.

Mai took a stand of her hair and smelled it. "It smells just like Cherry too", Mai said amazement. "We are here", Tylee said while doing a cartwheel into the store. "I say we get all blue dresses to honor our new friend", Suki said with a smile.

As Katara looked around she saw this breath taking dress with that was light blue and slim with a sash on the hip part made of glitter.

Katara went to the dressing room and tried it on. She easy slips it on and went outside to show the others. "How do you think about this dress?" Katara said in an unsure tone. "You look beautiful", they all said in sink. "Thank you I think I am going to get it", Katara said with an excited smile.

Katara then rushed to the dressing room and carefully slid the dress off, and rushed outside her dressing room. The girls both paid for their dresses and walked off to their rooms to get some well needed rest…. Part 2 Song- Stay By: Rihanna

As Suki slept in her room all she could think about was Sokka. She then heard a soft knock on the door. She jumped out of bed to see that it was Sokka. "Hey", he said in a whisper tone.

"Hey", She said while opening up her hands signaling him to come in. "I missed you", She said in a soft mumble. "I missed you two", Sokka said. "When are you guys leaving?" Suki said with a sad face expression.

"I don't know", Sokka said with an unsure expression. "Why can't you stay", she said in a childish tone. "I have to be ready for coronation day", he said with a huge sigh.

Suki then lay down in her bed then she saw Sokka leaving her room. "Wait, can you stay?" Suki ask in a nervous tone. Sokka gave her a nod then lay down on the couch next to her bed. "Thank you", she said with a soft smile and then drifted to sleep.

Sokka then left as he saw that she was sleeping.

Author Note

So how did I do!

So in this chapter we got to see Katara make some friends and Suki and Sokka reunite. Oh, and I am going to try and add some more Kataang in the next chapter

So if you like the story adds me to your favorite or follows it or leave a comment telling me if I am doing good.

ATLEAST DO ONE OF THESES THINGS, IT WOULD SURE MAKE MY DAY

Oh and the first person to Add me as their favorite gets a shout out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I am back, and I am so happy and please about the number of views this story has gotten! And Special thanks to RookieRacer for being the first one to add me to their favorites!

Song- Not about Angels by: Birdy

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender

Chapter 5

Katara woke up to a bright smiling girl sitting on the edge of her bed. "UM…. hey Tylee", Katara said as she watched the girl continue to smile at her.

Mai then appeared out of the door frame. "She likes to make new friends and watch them sleep", Mai said as she dragged Tylee of the bed.

"It is time for breakfast", Tylee said while giving Katara another smile. "I will be down in a second", Katara said while rubbing her face. Mai and Tylee left her room and went down stairs for breakfast.

Katara quickly changed out of her night gown and into her basic outfit then she washed her face and brush her teeth. Once she finish she neatly braided her hair in to her usually style.

Once Katara got down there she saw the whole gang sitting at the table eating. She took a seat next to Aang and Suki.

"I love you more no I love you more", Suki and Sokka said as they ate there breakfast. "EWW oggies" Aang and Katara said in a mocking/mimicking tone. "You only get to say oggies when you have to put up with it every day", Sokka said an annoyed tone.

That comment got everyone at the table laughing." So what is the plan for today", Toph ask with a plain tone. Maybe we should see that play", Suki said.

"What is it about", Tylee ask with a confused face. "The founding of Kyoshi Island", Suki said with an excited face expression.

"Yay we get to learn about history", Toph said while blowing hair out of her face. "Calm down this one is actually pretty exciting", Suki said while shaking her head to emphasize her point.

"When is it?" Katara ask with a confuse face. "In the evening", Suki said. Once she said that the gang all decided that they would meet back here in the evening for the play.

Mai and Zuko left to go to go walking and Suki and Sokka went out to the pond and Katara and Aang left to talk in the garden.

"I guess it is just you and me" Tylee said with a smile and tilted head. Toph let out a loud huff and banged her head against the table.

"So Mai how did you get here", Zuko ask as he looked at Mai. "Well, I could not stay at the fire nation , cause it made me think of you so I came here with Tylee", Mai said with a heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you send a letter?" Zuko ask a little hurt. "Cause I was tired of waiting on your every hand and call", Mai said. "It was not like that", Zuko said in an annoyed tone. "Easy for you to say", Mai said with in a plain tone. "Let's go back", Zuko said with an eye roll.

"So how is it being a Kyoshi Warrior?" Sokka said as he played with the pond water. "It is a lot better since the war ended" Suki said with a soft smile on her face.

She then looked up to see water coming at her through mid-air. She then looked at her playful boyfriend to see he had a sneaky smile on his face that gave him away.

Suki then started cupping a hand full of water in her hands and throwing it at Sokka. After a few moments of their water battle they were soaking wet." Truths", Sokka said as he noticed how wet they were." Yeah but I won", Suki said as she pointed his finger at his chest.

Sokka then nodded his head with a snicker and they then walked hand and hand back to the apartment.

"This is a really pretty flower", Katara said as she examine a beautiful yellow and blue flower. As Katara looked at the flower Aang took the time to recognize how beautiful she was.

As Katara continue to study the flower Aang continued to see every detail of her from her long hair that fell perfectly along her back, to how her eyes sparkled when she was interested in something.

Katara then turned her head to see her boyfriend examining her and gave him a smile. After a while of looking at each other a butterfly landed right in the center of Aang's arrow.

"I think you made a new friend", Katara then pointed to Aang head. Aang gave her a classic Aang smile that made her heart melts.

The butterfly then flied off Aang head. "I guess good things don't last", Katara said as she watched the butterfly fly away. "That`s where you are wrong", Aang said with a small laugh.

"Prove it", Katara said while getting up from the grass and looking up at Aang. "You prove it to me every day", Aang said while rising from the grass. Katara gave him a soft smile then took notice of the way his grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

They then walked off to the house.

"And that is the story on how I started wearing pink", Tylee said as she watched Toph in a ball curled up basically cover her ears. Tylee was about to speak then she saw Katara and Aang came through the door.

"Hey guys how your trip was", Tylee said while doing a back bend. "We just went to the garden Aang said. Tylee was about to ask him another question when Mai and Zuko came through the door.

The gang could clearly see there was a little tension between them so they stayed silent as they waited for Suki and Sokka. A few moments latter the door flow up to Sokka and Suki.

"WOW, I had no idea you guys were water benders", Katara said as she laugh at how wet they were. "Sokka thought it was smart to challenge me and well you can take it from their", Suki said while glancing her way over to Sokka.

"Can you guys just bend the water off with you magic water powers", Sokka said with dramatic hand movement. Aang and Katara both did as they were told and bended the water of them.

"Thank you", Suki said with a small. "Can we go to the play now?" Tylee said with a cheerful tone. "Yes", Suki said while walking out the door.

The play was not far from where they were staying so they had a really short walk. Once they got their Katara sat in the next to Mai and Tylee, Sokka sat in the middle of Toph and Suki and Aang sat uncomfortable in the middle of Mai and Zuko. After they all got comfortable in their seats the play started.

"I got to give it to you Suki", that was a good play Sokka said as he put his hand around Suki neck. The gang all then shook their head in agreement. "What now?" Toph ask in while kicking rocks as they went back to their temporally home. "The picnic", Suki said while remember that she set one up.

"Finally food", Toph said as she threw her head back in excitement. Suki then lead the gang back to the picnic spot on a nearby grassy area. The gang all then took a seat and started digging into the food before them.

"This is some good meat", Sokka said as he ravished the meat". "Sokka you will choke", Katara said as she watched her brother. Sokka then continued completely ignoring Katara, when suddenly he started coughing begging for water. Once he got it he finally stops.

The gang busted out laughing uncontrollable until a messenger hawk came and landed on Sokka hand. Sokka then started to read.

"What does it say?" Zuko ask as he looks Sokka reading the letter. It is a letter from dad we have to go to the South Pole.

My first Cliff hanger!

So how do you like it and could you press the little button below the story that says comment and tell me how I am doing so far

Hugs and kisses until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY I AM BACK…

Song- Dear Vienna By: OWL City

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

Chapter-6

"What are you talking about?" Katara said looking at Sokka as he studied the letter carefully. "Katara we completely forgot about the water tribe ball", Sokka said in an amaze tone.

Katara looked at him confused until she finally remembered. "If we leave now we can get their tomorrow night by Boat", Katara said with a smile while pointing to Sokka.

The two left leaving the gang shocked. Then they all went after them to see what was happening. Once the gang got in they all could see they were packing. "Wait what is going on", Aang said as he watched the two in shock.

"OK, the water tribe ball is a ball very important for all watertribe teenagers", Katara said while she finished. "I thought the water tribe did not have teenagers", Toph said. "It is the northern and southern tribe combined", Sokka said while he finished. "We are going to right?" Zuko said in a confused tone.

"You guys look really happy and it would be rude to take you away from that", Katara said with a sad smile. "We are team Avatar we stick together" Aang said.

"Fine but you guys got to be out in like 5 minutes", Sokka said with an eye roll.

Once the gang where ready they all walked out to Appa's staple so they could say good bye.

"Bye Mai and Suki", Katara said while giving them a big hug. She then turned around to see wide eyes Tylee looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Tylee I will be back soon", Katara said while she gave her a gentle smile and hopped on Appa.

"Bye Mai", Zuko said with an uneasy tone. "Just go Mai", Mai said while pointing to Appa. While Zuko was walking to Appa he turned around to see that Mai was smiling at him.

"Good bye Sokka", Suki said as she hugged Sokka. "I will see you soon", Sokka said with a smile and hopping on Appa. Once they were all finished Sokka said Yip yip and they were off to the Southern watertribe.

"Katara what are you doing", Aang said as she took out fabric and a needle. "I am sewing you guys warm close", Katara said as she started to do her work. "Leave the women alone when she is doing womanly things", Sokka said as he steered Appa. Katara rolled her eyes and then continued to do her work.

The gang rode through all of the night and most of the morning until they thought it would be best if they stopped to try on the new and finished outfits that Katara had made for them.

"I feel so warm", Sokka said as he struggled up in his new outfit. Katara took a while to admire her hand work as she and the gang climbed back on Appa.

They flew all the evening and got there at night. Once they landed Appa they were greeted by the whole tribe. "Wow this place looks different", Sokka said as he fought pass the crowds.

"Ok, ok I think they would like some air", A strong voice said. Once Katara and Sokka were able to make out the voice they automatically ran up to it. "Dad we missed you", Katara said as she hugged her dad.

Then grand, grand appeared and they all hugged her. Once there mini reunion was finished Hakoda lead the gang to the dining hall. Once they got their Aang and Katara sat next to each other, while Toph sat in the middle of Sokka and Zuko.

Once the food came there was a silence in the room. "Where is Master Pakkue?" Katara said while noticing his absence.

"He will be here by tomorrow", Grand, grand said. Once they were finished they were lead to their rooms by a watertibe girl with her hair in a nice bun and a smile on her face.

She then led them to a hall and stopped. "This is where you will be staying", She said while pointing to the room. Katara and Toph walked in leaving the boys with the watertibe girl.

She then led them to a in a different room down the hall. The boys then walked in the room and shut the door.

"Katara what are you doing?" Toph said as she heard Katara movement. "I am rolling my hair before the party", Katara said as she continued to roll her hair.

"Do you want me to roll your hair?" Katara said as she finished up the last one. "No way am I getting into that girly junk", Toph said with a disgusted tone.

"Oh Toph lighten up", Katara said as she crawled into her bed mindful of her hair. "I will lighten up once I get out of this ice prison", Toph said on the top of her lungs. "Good night Toph", Katara said as her eyes fell heavy.

"Hey Sokka what are we going to do here anyway", Aang ask as he tossed and turned." We eat, we dance we carry on and go home", Sokka said in a fast tone.

"Where are the other Northern tribe people", Zuko said while getting up from the bed. "They will be here by morning", Sokka said in a tired tone.

"Oh yeah and we have to leave after the party to meet with our mentors one last time before summer", Aang said.

"Can we all just get some sleep?" Sokka said on the top of his lungs. Aang and Zuko followed his command and drifted off to sleep.

So, that is it for today… Oh and if you could leave a comment or something to tell me if I am doing well. Or you could tell me if you like the songs or if you even listen to the songs or follow this story or add it to your favorite.

HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE READERS THAT DO ALL OF THAT!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all **the** comment and views! And this chapter came in a little bit late cause my internet was acting up,

Song- Classic By:MkTo

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any shape or form chapter 7

Katara woke up to a gentle hand. She then slowly got up to see the figure was her grand grand. "Katara it is time to wake up", Grand grand said with a gentle smile.

Katara then got up to see Toph still sleep. "I will be ready soon", Katara said as she gave her a smile and watch her walk out her room.

As grand grand left and Katara then turned her gaze to Toph and threw a pillow at her. When Toph did not response Katara went over to her bed and started shaking her.

When that did not work she then stated to use her water bending technique to gather water after she had a hand full she then threw it at Toph.

"You are lucky I can't bend here or your face would be on a boulder", Toph said while whipping the water from her face as she got up.

"Come on Toph it is time to get ready", Katara said while rolling her eyes. "Where are we going?" Toph said while rubbing her eyes". "We have to go pick out a dress", Katara said in a fast tone.

"And we have to go there now because", Toph said while folding her arms in a childish manner. "Or the northern girls will pick out all the good dresses", Katara said getting angrier by the second.

"And you know how they are they will be all over Aang in a second", Katara said while grabbing Toph hand and rushing her to where the dresses are.

Sokka woke up to see Aang meditating in the room. "Good morning Sokka", Aang said as he meditated. "Come on we got to get dressed", Sokka said in a in a hurry.

Sokka then turned over to see Zuko still sleeping. He then threw a pillow at him, waking Zuko up immediately. "Time to get up", Sokka said in a fast tone.

"The party starts in the evening", Sokka said while searching through the room for something. "That's a long time from now, Zuko said in a whine.

Sokka then stop looking and pointed out the window. Zuko then rolled his eyes and folded his hands. "There it is", Sokka said as he held up three water tribe suits. "What is that", Aang ask while he studied the suit.

"This my friend is what we are wearing to the water tribe ball", Sokka said as he threw them each one. "Where did you get it", Aang ask in a confused tone.

"Well I may have snuck down to the dressing area last night to get them but that is not the point", Sokka said with a proud tone. Aang and Zuko both shacked their heads at Sokka.

"Oh just put them on", Sokka said in an upset tone.

"Katara hurry up", Toph said as she patiently waited for Katara picked out the dresses.

"Come on", Katara said as she walked up and led Toph back to their room. "You got the dresses?" Toph said in while throwing herself on the bed.

"Yes and let me just say I found the most amazing blue dress that will complement your body wonderful", Katara said with dramatic hand movement.

Toph then gave a slight blush that did not go unnoticed by Katara. "I saw that", Katara said while pointing to Toph.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Toph said in a defensive tone while crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Just sit so I can do your hair and makeup", Katara said in a defeated tone. When Toph sat down Katara immediately started brushing her hair. After, she finished she then did an elegant side braid she then pulled her hair up and put it in a beautiful bun.

Katara then went in her bag to get her makeup supplies. Once she got them she applied a small blush to Toph's pale cheeks then she added a small amount of lipstick to her lips.

When Katara was finished she pulled back to admire her work. "Toph you look beautiful", Katara said in an amazed tone.

"Really?" Toph said in almost a whisper. "Really" Katara said with a smile on her face. Katara then handed her the dress the. After Toph got the dress she walked to the to the changing area of the room.

Once Toph left Katara pulled her hair out of the rollers to see wild lushes curls that that now touched her upper part of her thigh.

She then manages to pull her hair in a high pony tail, after she did that she placed a blue like crown around her hair. After that she applied a small amount of make up and went out to change.

"Are we all ready", Aang said as he saw his friends Zuko and Sokka all dressed up. "Yes", Zuko said in a confident tone. "Let's get this party started", Sokka said as he ran through the door.

"Where do we go?" Aang said in a confused tone. "Down the hall", Sokka said as he pointed down the hall and walked in front of the guys.

Once they got there they were in the ball room. The saw a crowed of men but no single women.

The ball room had a beautiful ice sculptor in the shape of a wave; it also had an enormous dining table on the side of the room ,on the other side there was a band playing wonderful music and to top it off there was also had a huge stair case , that on top f held a gorgeous ice chandelier.

"Wow this place is amazing", Zuko said in an amazed tone. Hadoka and the leader of the southern watertribe then stepped up the top of the stairs case.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to this celebration of the future leaders of the southern and northern water tribe", Hadoka said in with a small smile as the crowd applauded.

"Although my daughter could not be here to celebrate this glorious day I believe she would have loved it. " The leader of the northern tribe said with as sad smile. Sokka looked down with a tear in his eye. "But I would like to present the women of both tribes", Hadoka said with a cheerful smile.

The ladies of both the southern and northern tribe then graciously walked down the stair case. First came a bunch of northern tribe girls then came Toph in a beautiful light blue dress that showed her figure and then came more and more northern tribe girls but no Katara.

Then Katara came out last stopping every one dead in their tracks to admire her beauty.

She wore a light blue dress that fell angle like on the floor she also wore her hair in a breath taking pony tail with lushes curls that fell perfectly bellow her back.

Once Katara came out no boy could keep their eyes off her. Aang then tried to make his way to her but kept getting stopped by fan girls. Once she finally got to each other they looked into each other gazes for a while.

"You look great", Katara said with a small smile. "You look beautiful", Aang said while getting lost in her eyes. Aang was just about to ask Katara to dance when he heard

"OH my it is Avatar Aang" water tribe girl said causing everyone to crowd around him. Aang watched as Katara easily got lost in the group of watertibe girls.

Katara then made her way to her friends Sokka, Zuko and Toph. "Poor Aang", Zuko said while watching the girls crowd around Aang.

Before Aang could get ripped to shreds Hadoka made an announcement, causing everyone to stop paying attention to Aang and listen to Hadoka.

"Now is the traditional Father and daughter dance and what better way to start it off other than me and my daughter.

Katara instantly turned red in the face from all the heads Turing and looking at her. Toph then shoved her off to her dad.

Once Katara got their arms with her dad and the band started to play a slow song. "Sorry for embarrassing you like that", Hadoka said while giving his daughter a smile.

"Dad Sokka is my brother I am pretty sure I am used to it by now", Katara said while sending a glance towards Sokka that who was now watching them.

"You look just like your mother and I am sure she would have been so proud to see you", Hadoka said with a sad smile. "Thanks dad", Katara said with a cheerful smile.

"Can I cut in?" Sokka said with a smile. Hadoka looked at Sokka with such pride and joy then he let go of Katara.

"You look nice", Katara said while looking down at Sokka. "Oh stop", Sokka said with his fake firenation accent. "I had to fight off a lot of boys for this but since my warrior abilities it was easy.

"You snuck down last night and picked that out didn't", Katara said with a raised eyebrow. "Well I would not say it like that", Sokka said in a quiet mumble.

Toph and Zuko danced arm and arm up to them. "Hey guys", Sokka said happy to change the subject. Katara noticed what he was trying to do and gave him a death glare.

"Want to switch", Sokka told Zuko in a whisper. Zuko rolled his eyes and then switch Toph for Katara. Sokka then danced across the floor with Toph trying to get away from Katara.

"You and Toph look great tonight", Zuko said. "Thanks and knowing Sokka I thought he would lead you guys the wrong way", Katara sad with a laugh.

"You bounded really well with Tylee and Mai", Zuko said in an amaze tone. "Yeah", they are like the sisters I never had", Katara said with a smile.

"Some get sisters that bake them cookies I get a sister that bakes me", Zuko said with a sigh. Katara then started to laugh.

"Can I cut in", Aang said with a smile on his face.

So how did you like and chapter 8 is coming real soon so do not be surprised if it comes later today!

So review, add to favorite or follow and I will bring you cookies!

Just kidding I do not even know any of you

See you soon 333333


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, I AM BACK AND VERY EXCITED OVER THE NUMBER OF VIEWS AND COMMENTS THIS STORY HAS GOT. And happy kataang week**_

_**By: OWL CITY…. This song is the Aang and Katara are dancing to**_

Zuko then moved away and Katara and Aang linked arms and started slow dancing to the song. "I love this song", Katara said looking up to the band.

"This song is pretty great" Aang said as he gave Katara a small spin. Katara gave Aang a bright smile as if she already knew what he was thinking.

Aang and Katara then stopped doing classy ball room dances and did crazy fun dances. Katara then started swinging her head making her lushes curls bounce everywhere and Aang would laugh and do silly dances with Katara.

Within a second of their little outburst the classy ball party turned into everyone being free and enjoying life. Aang and Katara continued to dance freely.

Aang then stopped dancing and watched Katara dance. He noticed how she look so beautiful getting lost in the music. Katara then stopped dancing to see Aang looking at her. She then leaned in slow and kissed him.

"Everyone around the table", the northern tribe leader said causing everyone to stop what they were doing and sit at the table.

Team Avatar sat close to each next to each other at the long table. "So how was the ball", Hadoka said with a loud cheer, causing the tribe to go wild.

"Hears s to the future of the watertribe", the northern water tribe leader said while raising his glass. Everyone at the table then did the cheers and ate I silence.

Once they finished eating Hadoka stood up "Thank you all for coming and it was a pleasure to have all of you", after he said that the crowd started to walk out the entrance.

Once the gang made their way outside the party they started to walk to the boy's room. Once they got there they all took a seat on the floor.

"Where are we going next?" Toph said in a plain tone. "We have to be in Ba sing se in 5 days for our meeting so we have to leave tomorrow tonight", Sokka said in a serious tone.

Just when they heard a soft knock. "Come in", Sokka said in a loud tone.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Grand ask in a sad tone. "Tomorrow evening", Katara said with a faint smile.

"Where is Master Pakkue?" Sokka ask noticing his absence. "He is left for the White Lotus headquarters", Grand grand said.

"Well we should leave you guys alone now", Hadoka said while kissing Katara on the head and slapping Sokka's back and then leaving the room.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Zuko ask. "We should go penguin sledding", Aang said with a cheerful tone.

"To think you would get tired of that", Katara said with a head shake. "When did you take Aang penguin sledding? Sokka said with a confused tone.

"It was one of the first things we did when we met", Katara said. "Come on Katara walk me to the room", Toph said while getting up.

"You really got to work on your manners", Katara said while getting up and walking Toph to the room. Once they left Aang, Zuko and Zuko climbed in to their beds and got some well needed sleep.

Katara woke up to grey eyes staring at her. "UM…. hey Aang", Katara said while rubbing her eyes. "Ready to go penguin sledding", Aang said while smiling.

"Fine let me get dresses", Katara said while rubbing Aang head as she got up and got ready. Aang waited for Katara outside the room. Once Katara came out his face lit up.

"Your are such a kid", Katara said while giving him a gentle shove. Once they got outside they started walking to the place penguin usually are.

"Ok look there they are", Katara said while pointing to the Penguin. Katara then went to a pond of water and used her waterbending to grab two fishes.

She then held up the two fishes and gave it to the two penguins that walked up to them." Once she did that she hopped on the penguin and began her free ride. Aang then followed his playful girlfriend.

Once they were in an ice hill they held hand and slid down the hill." This is amazing", Katara said as they traveled at high speed down the hill.

Once they came to a stop they came to a familiar place. Aang and Katara then got off the penguins and started walking around.

"This place looks familiar", Aang said while looking around. Katara then ran up to what looked like an iceberg.

"Aang this is the iceberg we found you in", Katara said while feeling admiring the iceberg. "Katara then looked at Aang as he looked at the iceberg. " I am glad we found you", Katara said while hugging Aang.

"There they are", Sokka said as he walked up to the two. "We thought you guys were going to take us with you", Toph said while crossing her arms. "Sorry", Katara said while rolling her eyes.

"But look this is the iceberg", Aang said with a smile. "Zuko then studied the iceberg. " This is where it all began", Zuko said in an astonished tone.

"Come on we have to start getting ready to leave", Sokka said. "Katara hold my hand I cannot walk in this ice prison. " Katara what", Katara said in a firm tone.

"Katara can you please hold my hand", Toph said with a strained tone. "I would be honored", Katara said with a smile. "Wait till we get on land", Toph said in a mumble. "What was that?" Katara said in a playful tone.

"I believe she said wait till we get on land", Sokka said while smiling. Toph gave a huge sigh and continued to walk.

Once they got to their rooms they started packing their belongings and went down to appa's staple. Once they got there grand grand and Hadoka was already down there. "I will miss you my little waterbender", Grand grand said while hugging Katara.

"I will miss you two", Katara said with a faint smile. Katara then hugged her dad "I love you dad and thanks for the wonderful time", Katara said with a smile. Katara then got on appa and waited for Sokka.

"I will miss you grand gran", Sokka said while hugging her. He then turned to his dad " by dad", Sokka said with brave face on. "Take care of your sister", Hadoka said while pulling his son into a warm embrace.

Once Sokka pulled away he climbed on appa and gave his family one last look before Aang said Yip yip.

So how did you like it and most importantly how did you like the song! Tell me what you thought in a comment or message me and if you like this story add it to your favorite or follow it… and ENGOY KATAANG WEEK

It would really make my day!

HUGS AND KISSES UNTILL NEXT TIME


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, I am back and this chapter is going to be full of KATAANG! **_

_**SONG- Boom clap by-Charli XCX**_

_**SO DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN Avatar: The last airbender **_

_**Chapter 9 Together forever…. RIGHT**_

"Home", Toph said as she jumped off Appa and ran into their home in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Sokka jumped off Appa and started talking about who is better at the sword, leaving Aang and Katara alone.

"Yes, this is the last meeting before summer", Katara said while throwing her head back in a dramatic way." Someone is happy", Aang said as he watched Katara dramatic action.

"And a whole summer to spend with you", Aang said as he opened the door for Katara. Aang and Katara then walked up the stairs.

"Together forever", Katara said as she opened her door. Aang then looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "Together forever", Aang said as he opened his door.

"Night", Katara said as she closed her door. Aang smiled and then closed his door.

Once morning came the gang where all up and ready and riding on Appa to make their meeting at the White Lotus headquarters.

"Finally summer is just right around the corner", Zuko said as laid his head on his hand. "I can't wait to get this thing over with", Toph said with an eye roll.

Once they landed Appa they were greeted with all their mentors standing in front of them. "What are we doing today?" Sokka said while studying them looking for any surprises.

"We decided to give you guys the day off", Iroh said with a smile. "Freedom", Toph said while throwing her hand in the air. "Toph manners", Katara said in a motherly tone.

The gang then bowed and began to walk to Appa. "Katara you stay", Master Pakkue said. "Ok", Katara said in a nervous tone.

"So in the middle of summer some of my advanced student are going to be perfecting some techniques", It will only be for 2 weeks and it is at the northern watertribe and Aang could come to.

"Sounds great", Katara said with a smile. "See you then", Master Pakkue said with a smile. Katara then bowed and left.

"Katara what he say", Sokka ask as he watched Katara climb Appa. "He just wants to do a class for advanced water bending", Katara said with a shoulder shrug. "You and that magic water", Sokka sad while shaking his head.

The gang stayed in a comfortable silence until they reached their house. The rest of the gang headed for their rooms while Aang and Katara stayed down stairs.

"So what are we doing today?" Katara ask with as she cuddled with Aang. "I thought we go to the park and then dinner ", Aang said with a shoulder shrug.

"Sounds romantic", Katara said with a dramatic tone. "I hate it when you talk like that", Aang said with a laughs. "No you don't", Katara said while getting up. "I know" Aang said with a defeated tone.

"Come on", Katara said while pulling Aang up. "OH wait I will get the bread", Katara said while walking to the kitchen.

"Ready", Aang said as he saw Katara come out with the bread.

Katara gave him a simple nod and they walked out the door. "Wait why do you have bread anyway?" Aang ask with a curious tone.

"To feed the birds", Katara said. "Ok and why are walking so slowly", Aang said while looking at Katara." What I thought we were walking pretty fast", Katara said with a pout.

Aang gave a smirk as he watched Katara pout. "Look Aang a lion bear", Katara said while pointing to the side. Once Aang looked Katara took off running.

Once Aang turned back around he saw Katara running and he wasted no time trying to catch up to her. Once they neck and neck Aang noticed a ball of water in Katara hand. Aang tried to quickly react but it was too late he was hit with the water ball.

Katara then reached the park and did a victory dance. Aang the cached up to her and gave her goof smile.

"I beat an Airbender", Katara said with pride. Aang gave Katara smirk and walked over to the bench. Katara followed closely behind.

Once they got to the bench Katara broke the bread in half and started throwing small amounts on the floor next to the birds.

"This is a really pretty park", Katara said with a smile. "What should we do over the summer?" Aang ask as he fed the birds.

"Well I found this place in Ember Island and I thought we should go there", Katara said with an unsure smile.

"Sounds fine", Aang said with a smile. Katara then gave a deep sigh. "What was that for?" Aang looked up at her.

"I already rented the place", Katara said playing with her fingers. Before Aang could speak up he saw a crowd of people gathering in the center of the park.

"What is going on", Katara ask glad to get out of there last conversation. "A small circus I guess", Aang said while walking to the crowd that was now sitting down on the grass.

"Presenting the Circus of wonders", A man with a beard said. Aang and Katara then sat down on the grass.

"Now for our acrobats", the man said on the top of his lungs. As the acrobats did their hands springs and cartwheels they left the crowd amazed.

"And now for our firebenders", the man stopped and noticed a single water drop on the bridge of his nose.

He then tried to continue when another rain drop came and after a few seconds the park started to give heavy rain causing everyone to start running.

"Aang come on", Katara said while water bending a shield of water. Aang then got up and made his own waterbending shield.

"Aang dropped his waterbending shield and made a water ball and threw it at Katara. Katara then turned around and spotted her boyfriend.

"What was that for?" she said. "That was for the one I got this evening", he said with a smirk. Katara then laughed and started to chase after him as he started to run.

"Aang wait", Katara said as she laughs hysterically. Aang then stop running and waited for Katara. Once Katara cached up Aang started to study her hair appearance.

"I am all wet", Katara said as she felt her hair that had now became undo from the braid. "And you look beautiful", Aang said as he ran his fingers threw her hair. Katara gave him a soft smile. "Oh and this is for what you did back there", Katara said while freezing Aang's feet and running.

As Katara was running she felt a strong pair of arms grab her and she was spun through the air. "Aang stop", Katara said through a series of laughs as he was spinning her.

Aang then put her down and started to laugh. Katara then could not focus her eyes and slipped pulling Aang down with her.

Katara then feel on top of Aang and gave the most obvious blush. "Sorry", she said in a shy tone as she pulled Aang up.

"It is ok", Aang said as he gave Katara a shrug and started to walk. "How long of a walk do we have left?" Katara said as she walked.

"About three minutes", Aang said as he looked around at he wiped the rain off his head. "OK, want to play the question game", Katara said as she tried running her finger through her hair.

"Sure", Aang said. "Who gets the most butterflies in their stomach around each other, me or you?" Katara said as she shot Aang while sending Aang a glare.

"Me", Aang said in almost a mumble. "No me", Katara said almost in a shocked tone. "Ok I have a way to settle this", Katara said as she stopped walking.

She then put her hands on Aang heart, and started blowing on his cheeks. "See my heart beat would go way faster than that", she said in a laugh.

Aang then put his hands on her heart and playing through her hair. "Mine is way faster", Aang said with an almost a whisper. Aang then met Katara eyes and gave her a smile and leaned in and kissed her.

They then started to walk to their house until there house was in eye reach. "Together forever", Aang said as he opened the door.

"Together forever", Katara said as she gave Aang a smile.

So how did you like it tell me in a comment or add this story to your favorite. And guess. The two Legend of Korra First 5 people to guess gets shout outs (DOES NOT HAVE TO BE RIGHT)

Hugs and kisses until next time ****


	10. Chapter 10

_**Song- Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone"BY: Anna Kendrick**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

"KATARA", Toph yelled causing Katara to jump out of her bed. "What? "Katara asked in a whiny tone. "You did not make breakfast", Toph said while crossing her arms.

"I will be down in a second", Katara said while getting out of bed. She then went over to her bathroom and splashed her face with warm water then she then decided to wear her hair out for the day and left to make breakfast.

As she walked down stairs she saw the gang all down stairs and talking. "You are late", Sokka said while putting his apple down and sending her a glare.

"For what?" Katara said as she placed her hands on her hip and rolled her eyes." To decide what we are doing over the summer and when we are going to meet back up", Sokka said while rolling his eyes.

Katara gave sigh and threw her head back in the air and gave another huge sigh and then started to walk over to the table she then sat down in between Zuko and Aang.

"So this meeting is final ready", Sokka said while sending a glare towards Katara. "So I am going to Kyoshi Island tonight, and I know Toph is staying here", Sokka said.

"I am going to the firenation tomorrow night", Zuko said. "Aang and I are going to Ember Island ", Katara said as she shot Aang an adorable girlish smile.

Aang then gave her a smile and they then started rubbing noses. "Ok meeting over", Sokka said while blocking the image before him with his hands.

"So are you packed?" Aang said with an energetic tone. "Yup", Katara said. "Do you want to leave in than evening?" Aang ask as he wanted for Katara response.

"Sounds good", Katara said with a shrug and then leaving the table. "What do you want to do till then", Aang said.

"Well I am forcing Toph to go shopping but you can come along if you want ", Katara said as she looked at Aang.

"I think I will pass", Aang said. "OK", Katara said as she open the door and left Aang. "Hey Aang Sokka and I are going out to eat want to come?" Zuko said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Sure", Aang said. Sokka then walked down stairs "You guys ready?" Sokka said as he looked at Aang and Zuko.

"OH, wait let me rephrase that, you Men ready?" Sokka said trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Don't ever do that again", Zuko said as he walked out the door. "The nerve of that guy right Aang?" Sokka said as he put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Zuko is right don't do that gain", Aang said as he walked to the door leaving Sokka alone. "After all I have done for these guys they leave me hanging", Sokka said as he squinted his eyes and walked out the door.

"Katara are we done yet we have been here for hours", Toph said as she blew hair out of her face. "Toph we just got here", Katara said with an eye roll.

"Plus I want to get a dress for each nation", Katara said as she shuffled through the close. "And I want to leave", Toph said with an agitated groan.

"Toph have you even thought about that this is our last summer before coronation day", Katara said as she picked up a green dress with pink flowers on it.

"Yes I actually have", Toph said while crossing her arms. "We'll have you ever thought about this could be our last time ever hanging out", Katara said with said with her eyes on the merge of tears.

"Katara it will all be ok", Toph said in an optimistic tone. "Really", Katara said with a smile on face. "Friendship can last a lifetime", Toph said while holding her head up and smiling.

"Come on", Katara said as she paid for her clothes. "Oh and thank you", Katara said while holding the door open. "For what?" Toph ask as she walked out the door. "For being here", Katara said as she walked back to the house.

"Sokka stop drooling over the food it is disgusting", Aang said as he watched Sokka. "Katara finally got to you", Sokka said as he shot Aang a death glare.

"So Zuko do you get to see Mai at the firenation?" Aang ask ignoring Sokka's death glare. "I think so", Zuko said with an uneasy tone.

"But she is kind of mad at me", Zuko said. "But I am not sure she smiled at me at Kyoshi Island", Zuko said with a sigh.

"Women they are so hard to understand", Sokka said while stuffing his face with rice. "Not really", Aang said while playing with his fork.

"Well Aang not everyone can have the perfect love life you and Katara have", Sokka yelled leaving Aang and Zuko shocked.

"I am so sorry Aang it is just Suki and the long distance thing and", Sokka said a little shocked at himself.

"No it is fine", Aang said with a shrug. "We should be going now", Zuko said. "This was a nice boys day out", Aang said as they walked home. "That it is", Sokka said as he put his arms around Aang and Zuko.

"Toph do you have to do that at the table?" Katara ask as she watched Toph pick her toe nails. "Don't watch if you don't want to see", Toph said as she continued with her action.

"Honey I'm home", Sokka yelled as he busted through the door. "What took you guys so long?" Toph said as picked her toe nails.

Aang was about to answerer until Sokka rudely interrupted "I answerer to no women", Sokka said while crossing his arms.

"Katara you ready?" Aang said as he tied to block Toph's toe nails from his eyes. "Yup", Katara said while hopping out her chair.

"Do you guys have to leave so soon", Sokka said while looking at them. "Good bye big brother", Katara said while hugging him.

Katara then went to hug Toph then saw what she was doing "Please become more girly over the summer", Katara said while trying to not to look at her.

"I make no promises", Toph said while grabbing her and giving her a forced hug. Katara finally broke free and went to Zuko "Please watch theses idiots", Katara said while hugging him.

"Ok Aang now I am ready", Katara said while walking to the door. "Bye guys Aang said as he walked through the door.

Aang and Katara walked to Appa in silence. "You know they are going to kill each other', Aang said as he airbended him and Katara up.

"Yeah", Katara said as she shacked her head and looked toward the house. "Ready", Aang said as he looked back at Katara. "Yeah", Katara said while in a whisper.

"Yip yip"

SO HOW WAS IT? YOU COULD TELL ME IN A COMMENT OR ADD TO UR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW OR COMMENT. OH AND I WILL STILL GIVE YOU a shout out next chapter if you guess the two legend of Korra character

AND YOU WILL BE MEETING THE First character NEXT TIME chapter…..

Oh I will just tell you right now

THE LEGEND OF KORRA CHARACTER IS COMIGNG UP NEXT CHAPTER….

HUGS AND KISSES

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE VIEWS! **_

_**SONG- Skip to the good part by: He is we and the song that where talked about later in this chapter is**_

_**Young and Beautiful : Lana Del Rey **_

_**Fireflies: by Owl City**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

"Katara wake up", Aang said as he gently touched Katara. "What", Katara said as she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision.

"We are here" Aang said as he watched Katara get up. "Where are we?" Katara ask as she looked around the strange place.

"We are at the settle for Appa at our summer home in Ember Island", Aang said as he jumped off Appa.

"Come on", Katara said as she hopped off Appa. Aang and Katara then arrived at their summer home. Once they walked in they were greeted with a huge chandler, huge white steps that curved, and marble floors.

"Come on", Katara said as she grabbed Aang hand and basically dragged him up the stairs. "Katara", Aang said as he followed helplessly behind her.

Once they reached the top Katara let go of Aang hand. "Ok over there is master room, and to the right of it is the other bedrooms and", "Wait, wait how do you know all of this?" Aang ask as he looked at Katara in shock.

"I came here before", Katara said ready to continue. "When?" Aang ask. "Like a few weeks ago", Katara said. "You never told me about it", Aang says trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"We talked about this in the park Aang", Katara said grabbing his arm and giving him a reassuring smile. "But that +was afterwards", Aang said.

"I am sorry Aang I just want this summer to be perfect", Katara said. "Me to", Aang said with a smile. "That the Aang I know", Katara said while giving Aang a short hug.

"Now I will race you for the master room", Aang said with a goofy smile. Katara immediately started to run. When Katara and Aang where neck and neck Katara saw Aang slow down. She then reached the room and immediately locked the door.

"I guess you win and I will have to settle for this room", Aang said as he talked to the door. "You let me win", Katara said finally putting two and two together.

Katara then open the door and gave Aang a kiss on his head and locked her door. "Be ready in 10 minutes there is a party at the beach", Katara said through the door. "Got it", Aang said as he closed his door.

Katara then walked over to her room and found her bag in her room and went up to the wall. "Aang did you put my bag in my room", Katara said through the wall. 

"Yeah", Aang said. "You are the best boyfriend ever", Katara said. "I know", Aang said through the walls. Katara snicker to herself and then started to get ready.

She then slipped out of her clothes and took a hot bath, after she finished she then put on firenation clothes similar to the one she used to wear when she was a kid in the firnation after that she then put her hair in a sideways braid that fell from her shoulder to her thigh.

Once she came out she saw Aang sitting at his door way in his firenation clothes. "Someone looks rather cute", Katara said as she looked at Aang. "Like wise", Aang said while getting up.

"Ok where are we going?" Aang said as he and Katara walked down the long curved stairs. "This beach party", Katara said as she walked down the last step.

Once Aang reached the step Katara immediately grabbed him and started running. "Someone is rather excited he said as he watched Katara drag him violently and lovingly. " What can I say", Katara said as she quickly opened the door and started running towards the beach that was that was a few blocks away.

Once they finally reached the beach party Katara let goes of Aang hand. "If you held on any longer I would be a one handed Avatar", Aang said as he rubbed his hands and shot Katara a goofy smile.

"Sorry", Katara said with a shoulder shrug." Why don't you sit down in that table and I will get us some food", Aang said.

Katara then walked over to the table and started to take notice of the party. It was a Hawaii themed partly with pink and green light on every tree giving it this neon light look, it also had tabled spread across the sand and it had a stage.

Aang then came back with a bowl of rice and theses red ball figures. "What is that?" Katara said while pointing to the red ball figures.

"Flameos", Aang said with a goofy smile. "How can I forget the only food Sokka can't eat" Katara said with a chuckle. Katara still gave the plate an uncertain face. "Ok I will eat it if you eat it", Aang said while picking up one.

"Deal", Katara said while picking one up. "Ready set go", Aang said while picking one up and immediately started to drop it in his mouth.

"This is actually kind of good", Katara said while going for another one. Aang then heard a familiar song come on. "Fireflies", Katara said with a smile. "You mean the song from your watertribe ball. " Yes", Katara said with a jittery tone.

"Dance with me?" Katara said while smiling at Aang. "It would be my honor", Aang said while reaching for Katara hand and taking her to the dance floor.

Aang and Katara danced along with the rest of the couples until another song came on. And Aang and Katara sat back down.

"You really love that song don't you?" Aang ask as he sat down. "That is our song", Katara said with a smile. "It is our promise song", Aang said while grabbing Katara hand.

The music then died down and a man with brow short hair took the stage. "Thank you all for coming to our beach partly but now it is time to welcome our guess singer", the man said. The crowd then started to cheer and applaud. Now put your hand for the wonderful the amazing

Asumi. The crowd then went wild as they watched the slim girl with dark ebony hair take the stage. "Hello, I am Asumi and I am going to sing you this song I wrote called Young and Beautiful.

Asumi started to sing and Katara was hypnotized by her voice. "Aang she is great", Katara said as she turned towards Aang.

Katara then saw Aang looking up at Asumi and for a split second Katara felt a drop of jealously. Asumi then finished causing the crowd to go wild "Thank you", Asumi said while leaving the stage. "She is great", Aang said as he looked at Katara.

"Let's go meet her", Katara said as she hopped out of her seat. Aang and Katara then fought their way through the crowd of couples dancing to the back of the stage.

Aang and Katara then spotted the prodigy walking out of the party. "Look there she is", Katara said as she pointed at her.

Aang and Katara then cached up with her. "Oh my", Asumi said while covering her mouth. "You guys are Avatar Aang and Master Waterbender Katara", Asumi said while still looking in shock.

"I love your singing voice", Katara finally blurted out. "Thank you", Asumi said with a warm smile. "I would love to meet up with you guys tomorrow for breakfast so we can get to know each other better", Asumi said.

"Sounds good", Aang said. Katara drop of jealously then came back. "Until then", Asumi said as she turned around and started to strut back to her house

"She seems nice", Aang said. Katara then nodded and gave Aang a forced smile. "Just the nicest", Katara said with another forced smile.

_**so there you Have it the first Legend of Korra character is Asumi and the second one will come later on in this story so don't hold your breath. so how did you like it Comment add to your favorite or FOLLOW THE story it would really make my day. **_

_**hugs and kisses until next chapter…. And please comment it would be nice to know how I am doing **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HI I am back with chapter 12**_

_**Song- Bonnie Mckee :Open your eyes**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last airbender**_

Katara slowly opened her eyes and was hit with a ray of sunshine. She then slowly got out of bed and got herself ready.

After she finished her daily routine she started to notice the silence in the house. "Aang", Katara yelled as she walked out her room.

She then looked in his room to see his bed made. "Aang where are you?" Katara yelled as she walked down the curved steps.

Her heart started to pound and the worst fear came to her mind. She then raced out the house. First she went to beach party she had been at last night, figuring that Aang must have left something.

Once she got there she noticed that Aang was nowhere in sight She then went to a breakfast bar close to the beach party and then saw Aang.

Katara heart finally went back to its normal heartbeat. But as she walked closer she saw he was in a deep conversation with this girl.

As she got closer she was able to make out the figure into Asumi. Her teenage emotions then rocket to hurt, hate, jealously and the but mostly jealously.

Katara then started to walk closer and she tried to compose herself so the only emotion that could be shown was curiosity.

"Hey Katara", Asumi said with a smile that Katara could not tell if it was fake or real. "Hey Asumi", Katara said with a fake smile.

"I really wish you could have come but I saw Aang meditating and then I just dragged him here", Asumi said with this time a noticeable fake smile.

"But I guess he has a lot of girls dragging him places", Asumi said while playing with her hair in a victory way. "Like the way you dragged him here", That statement alone crawled under Katara skin.

"Aang wanted to go here", Katara said trying to contain herself. " Oh he did not tell you he wanted to go to the Northern Air temple, and then you already planned this trip for him so he could not tell you no", Asumi said trying to act innocent.

"Aang is this true", Katara said while turning to Aang with a clear hurt expression". Aang simple nodded his head unaware of the tension between the two girls.

" I got to go feed Appa", Katara said while pointing to the back of her. "Hey Aang want to go to the beach with me?" Asumi said while turning towards Aang.

"Sure", Aang said while getting out her seat. Katara knew that this was petite but she wanted nothing more than Aang to turn towards her and ask her to come, but he didn't.

Katara walked back to the house and got some food for Appa. "OK Aang and I are meant to be together", Katara continue to mutter as she walked down to Appa staple.

"OK Aang is in love with her", Katara said as she walked in to Appa staple. Appa growled when he saw the food. Katara then put the food down and looked into Appa's big brown eyes.

"You will still love me even if another amazing singing with flawless hair and skin comes along right?" Katara said as she petted Appa's head.

Appa then stopped eating and licked Katara face. "Thanks buddy", Katara said while whipping the it from her face and walking to her house.

Once she got there she collapse onto her bed and gave a huge sigh. She then unbraided her hair and so she can let her long brown hair flow.

"She then started to pull out a paint brush and a clear white paper and started to paint her and Aang.

"Aang what is it like to airbend?" Asumi said as walked with Aang down to the beach. Aang then shrugged. "Hey why didn't Katara come?" Aang ask as he noticed her missing.

"She had to feed Aba", Asumi said. "You mean Appa", Aang said with a chuckle. "I think I should go get her", Aang said as he turned around and started to head to the direction of his house.

"Um I think she might need her space", Asumi said while pulling Aang back. "Katara does not need any space she is perfectly fine", Aang said while continuing.

"She looked a little sick and I thought she just needed to stay out of the heat", Asumi said hoping this would make Aang stay.

"So what are we going to do?" Aang ask as he looked around. " I thought we go into town", Asumi said.

"I thought we were going to the beach", Aang said. "Plans changed", Asumi said as she started to run "Catch me if you can", Asumi said as she ran at top speed making her hair angel like with the win. Aang then started to use his airbending to run.

Katara woke up to the woke up to the warm sheet over her head. She then got up to see the picture of her and Aang that she painted yesterday.

She then went down stairs to show Aang the picture but the house was again empty and Aang nowhere in sight. Katara mind was then flooded with the memories of last night.

She then heard the door open first came Aang and then came Asumi sending Katara's heart down the drain.

"Hey, Katara", Aang said as he looked at her and noticed the picture in her hand. "Aang and I been out all night in the town and look we even got this little picture of each other", Asumi said as she showed Katara the beautiful picture of Aang and her that was nicely painted with then hugging in the picture they had painted for them . "Don't you just love it", Asumi said while sending Katara an innocent glare.

"What is that?" Aang ask as he studied Katara's hand." Oh nothing", Katara said while trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Well I got to get to work see you this evening Aang right?" Asumi said while shooting Katara a pure evil glance.

Once Katara watched Asumi leave she turned her attention towards Aang ready to attack. "Thanks for inviting me on your little town night", Katara said with hurt.

"Wait what?" Aang ask as he watched Katara leave. "Asumi said you did not want to come", Aang said. "Of course she said that", Katara said as she walked up the curved steps with Aang hot on her trail.

"I mean she basically bosses you around now", Katara said while slamming her door. " You mean what you do", Aang yelled.

Katara heart automatically stopped and the hate she was feeling easily turned into hurt. " Katara I did not mean that", Aang said.

Aang then walked away from her door feeling like the biggest jerk ever.

"Together forever really was a lie", Katara said as she sat down on her bed and let the all of her feeling takeover.

_**So how did you like? Leave a comment or add to your favorites or follow this story it would really make my day!**_

_**Hug and kisses for the people that do all of these. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello and I would like to say that I am very proud to say that this story has now gotten over 500 views in the five weeks ago that I published it! **_

_**Song- Better together By:Fifth Harmony**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar the Last airbender**_

Katara woke up to the sun rays hitting her face. She then got up with an enormous headache. As she slowly got out of her bed she then saw the picture she painted of her and Aang and then was reminded of her and Aang heated argument last night.

After a while of looking at it she could not bear the pain of it and finally threw it to the ground. She then changed into her normal attire and brushed her hair.

She then started to walk towards the door then remember that Aang might be out there. She scanned the room for any way out possible.

Katara's eyes then went to the window. She then walked toward the window and gently opens it. Luckily, there was a tree outside her window. She then reached out for a branch and grabbed, after that she then jumped on the tree. She then started to clime with her hair occasional getting tangled in something. "Why did I wear my hair out? "Katara said as she finished untangling her hair.

All of sudden one of the branches snapped sending Katara hurdling to the ground and hitting every branch. Before Katara could fall to the ground her hair got tangled in one of the branched giving her enough time to grab onto one of the branches.

"I love you hair", Katara said as she jumped off the last branch. Katara then looked down at her stomach and noticed it growling. "Now I know where I am going first", Katara said as she rubbed her stomach

"Asumi I think it is so cool that you get to hang out with Aang and Katara", one of the three friends Asumi was talking with at the beach.

"If only Katara was not in the picture", Asumi said with a snort. "But I thought you liked her I mean she is so pretty", Asumi friend with the short dark hair said.

"She has something I want", Asumi said as she got out her spot. "What is that?" Another one of Asumi friend said. "Aang", Asumi said as started to walk to the breakfast bar.

Katara ate her bowl of fruit in silence as she looked around the beach. She then started to think about the words Aang had said to her the day before.

"You mean what you do", Katara whispered to herself. "Do I really boss him around that much", Katara said as she looked down at her fruit bowl in a deep thought.

Her concentration was broke when she heard a voice similar to Asumi. She then looked up to the dark haired girl that was standing with three girls all giving her a death glare. "Don't let her get to you", Katara whispered to herself.

"Hey Katara what a surprised to see you here", Asumi said while walking closer. As she was close enough for Katara to see her face Katara gave her a small signaling Asumi that she was not going to win this fight.

"I am so sorry the way you had to find things out yesterday", Asumi said while leaning her head to the side in an evil way.

"Its fine", Katara said as she gave Asumi a victory smile. Asumi was then taken by the fact that she would have to try harder to break Katara.

"Man I wish you would have come with Aang and me day out in the town", Asumi said a half smile and a hair flip.

"My favorite part was when we got to hug for the painting", Asumi said while twisting her hair. "Wait who has the painting again", Katara said trying hard not to crack.

"Aang", Asumi said with pride and joy. "Oh I accidently used that for fire fuel yesterday", Katara said while biting her lip and getting up and flipping her hair that looked way better than Asumi due to her hair length.

Asumi was astonished from the news and kept her mouth wide open. "Close your mouth dear you will catch a fly", Katara said feeling more than confident.

" You just got burn", Asumi friend with the dark hair said. "She even did the hair flip", another one of Asumi friend said. "She will be the one to get burned tonight", Asumi said as she stomped away with a devises smile.

Aang sat in his room all day thinking about Katara. "I have to be the biggest jerk alive", Aang shouted to himself. He then heard a loud sound from Katara room. As he reached his door to open it he saw Katara face to face with him.

"Can I come in?" Katara said trying not to make eye contact but failing miserable due to the fact that Aang was taller than her. Aang then opened up the door up wide to let her in.

Aang and Katara sat in an uncomfortable silence until Aang broke it. "I am sorry I do not think you are bossy at all", Aang said as he looked at Katara. "I really should have never have bothered you so much and I should have listened", Katara blurted out.

"I am sorry", Aang and Katara said at the same time. Katara smiled at Aang thank you. "Oh Katara guess what song is playing at the beach today? Aang said as he met Katara loving gaze. Katara gave him a confused face"I don't know", Katara said with a smile wondering where he was going.

"Our promise song", Katara said while finally getting the picture. "There will be no Asumi just you and me", Aang said. "I can't wait", Katara said while getting up.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes", Aang said as he watched Katara leave. "Got it", Katara said but before she could close the door she turned around and gave Aang a kiss on the cheeks.

"What was that?" Aang ask. "For being Aang", Katara said with a smile. "Well in that case I think I should get a little more", Aang said while giving Katara a mischievous look. "Katara then rolled her eyes and leaned into kiss Aang what was supposed to be an innocent kiss turned into a passionate kiss that last way longer.

"That is better", Aang said as he broke the kiss. Katara gave him a classic eye roll and walked out the room.

Katara walked into her room feeling overwhelm with happiness. She then grabbed some new clothes from her bag and then walked to the bathroom in her bedroom. As she turned on the water and waited for it to be the right temperature she slipped off her clothes and went into the bath tub.

She then went into deep concentration about Asumi. "Did Aang really like her", Katara thought to herself. "Of course not", Katara said with a nervous snicker trying to convince herself.

"They have not known each other for 6 years and they do not have a promise song", Katara whisper back to herself to convince herself.

Aang is like my other half and weather he likes it or not we are bonded in an incredible unique and beautiful way that not even a thousand dark spirts could break much less Asumi. Katara thought to herself as a million pictures of Aang flashed through her mind starting from the time when they first met to the time at the water tribe ball.

"What if Aang did have a little feeling for her and did not what to admit cause he is scared to admit", Katara thought. She tried to push that horrible thought to the back of her mind but it just kept coming back and haunting her.

After Katara left Aang grabbed a pair of clothes and started to walk to the bathroom. As he slipped of his clothes and got into the bath he then started to think about Katara.

"Please let Asumi not be their today", Aang thought to himself. "He liked Asumi but as a friend and absolutely nothing more.

"I really wish that Katara came that other night', Aang said to himself as he leaned back father in the tub.

" I wonder if she knows that Asumi could never compare to her", Aang whispered to himself as he had a flash back to the day they were playing in the rain.

He then had a flash back to the day he first saw her, the day it all started. He knew that she was his light in darkness and sometimes his darkness in light and that they were meant to be together.

Katara was now fully dressed with her normal firnation attire with her hair similar to the hair style she wore the day of the invasion. Once she did one last check in the mirror she then opened her door to see Aang already ready.

"I wanted to be ready before you", Katara said with a pout. "At least you came out two hours early then you usually do", Aang said with a chuckle.

"I have you know that I came out at exactly 15 minutes", Katara said as she and Aang walked down the curved steps.

"It was 15 minutes ago an hour ago", Aang said. Katara gave a defeated sigh as she and Aang walked to the beach.

Once they got there Katara scanned the area and was happy to see no sigh of Asumi or her friends. "So are you sure the band is really here", Katara said as she turned to Aang.

"Would I lie to you", Aang said while giving Katara a loving look. Katara then spotted the wicked witch of the west.

"Hey Aang", Asumi said as she basically shoved Katara to get to Aang. As Katara watch Asumi and Aang talk she could not help to notice the glances that Asumi would occasionally give to her, they were not her regular ones they were gazes like she knew something Katara did not.

_**What is Asumi hiding? Find out on the next chapter of course. So please review. So if you want to make a 13 year old girl happy REVIEW this story and tell me if you like the songs or anything…. Please do not move onto whatever you are going to do without REVIEWING THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So yeah here is chapter 14 and this is going to be a HUGE turning point. And I just got back from Watching Legend of Korra man I wish it was back on TV, cries in closet. **_

_**SONG- Part of Me By: Katy Perry**_

_**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Avatar the Last airbender but my birthday is in 2 months so maybe my dad can get it for me.**_

"Hey Asumi", Aang said uncomfortable while putting his hands on the back of his neck. "I saved us some seats", Asumi said while playing with her hair in a cute girly manner, that almost made Katara forget she was pure evil.

Aang shrugged his shoulders and followed Asumi leaving Katara to follow helplessly behind." Oh Asumi won't be there", Katara said as she mimics Aang as she followed behind them.

Once she got there Aang and Asumi where both in deep conversation about airbending history. Katara tried to stay in it as much as possible but it was hard cause whenever she did Asumi would immediately dismiss the conversation.

"I am going to get some food", Aang said as he excused himself from the table. Leaving Asumi and Katara together.

"I think it is cute you pretend that Aang actually likes you", Asumi said while giving a giving Katara a death glare.

Katara rolled her eyes and tried to pretend like she did not hear when she knew it was like she had just got a cannonball to her fragile heart.

"I mean why would he ignore you this whole time", Asumi said fully aware that Katara could her every word.

Katara tried to ignore her but it was like Asumi was highlighting her insecurities and shoving them in her face.

"I bet he did not tell you the day you guys had that fight he came to me", Asumi said while sending Katara a death glare.

Katara knew she was not lying because how else would she know so much. Katara face was starting to turn slightly red and her face was becoming hot.

"I mean he even told me to come today", Asumi said while loving every bit of Katara crumbling. "I bet he did not even tell you about the….." Asumi was cut off by Aang coming back with 3 bowls of noodles.

Aang and Katara continued their conversation leaving Katara to her thoughts. What was she about to say was all Katara could think about.

Katara then looked at Aang and Asumi and noticed their gazes, which were how we use to look at each other Katara said in a whisper while studying them.

"Hey I have heard amazing stories about airbenders and their love for stars", Asumi said while looking up at the stars in amazement.

"Want to go see them close", Asumi said while looking at Aang. Aang and Asumi then started to walk out the beach in excitement while Katara trailed behind with her head dropped low.

Once they reached their balcony Aang airbended himself and Asumi to the top of the balcony. Katara then gave a sigh of defeat and then decided to wait due to her not being to climb.

"Aang this is amazing", Asumi said while taking a seat. "You must take Katara here a lot", Asumi said while looking up at the stars.

"No not really", Aang said with his voice in a deep sigh. "I am sorry about kissing you the other day", Asumi said while pretending to have compassion in her voice.

"It was just you were so sad and that I felt bad and although it was just a peck on the cheeks it felt like it was more", Asumi said while looking up at Aang.

"It was just a friendly thing", Aang said trying to dodge the subject. "We should go back to the party", Aang said in a whisper.

Aang then airbended them off the roof to find Katara playing with a ball of water. "Ready to go back", Aang ask as he looked at Katara.

Katara shook her head trying to meet neither Aang's nor Asumi eye contact. To Katara shock they all walked in silence.

Once they sat back at their table Aang and Asumi started talking about airbenders and this time Katara did not try to get in so she sat there in daze thinking about her relationship.

"Hey Aang can you get us some noodles", Asumi said while shooting Katara an evil smile. Katara knew whatever she had to tell her was going not going to exactly brighten her mood.

"Like I was saying before the day Aang came to me and told me all about his problems with you I got the chance to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Was that supposed to hurt my feeling?" Katara said with a snicker. Asumi looked shocked that her news did not push Aang over the edge.

"You are just like another fan girl to him and I can't wait for him to realize that", Asumi said while looking at Katara.

"Shout up", Katara yelled catching the eyes of only a few people. "Did I say something to offend you', Asumi said while trying to act innocent.

"Aw it looks like your about to cry", Asumi said while looking at Katara who was now fighting back tears.

"He came to me when he was sick of you", Asumi said. "He only thinks of you as a bossy fan girl that he can't wait to get off his hands", Asumi said while looking at Katara.

"Hey girls", Aang said as he came back. "Katara then tried not to make eye contact with Asumi nor Aang.

"Hey Aang this one is a real keeper", Asumi said while pointing to Katara in a mocking way. Aang and Asumi both then chuckled to themselves.

"How is that funny?" Katara ask while shooting both of them death glares. "Calm down tiger I was only making a joke", Asumi said with a short laugh.

"Now I see why you call her bossy", Asumi said to Aang with a snort. Katara then took a huge sigh then started to gaze off.

"I love my mother I am so lucky to have her", Asumi said while leaving both Aang and Katara wonder where she was going.

"I mean the girls that grow up without one turn out to be terrible", Asumi said while playing with her hair. She then whispered low enough for Katara to hear "Katara should know".

"Don't you ever say that", Katara said while standing up from her seat. "Katara calm down", Aang said shocked at her behavior.

"What is the matter with you", Asumi said with a disgusted tone. Katara calmed herself down at sat back down.

"Katara what is wrong?" Aang said as he looked at Katara. Katara then shot Asumi a death glare that did not go unnoticed by Aang.

"What is wrong Katara", Asumi said in an innocent tone. "She is just being jealous", Aang causing Asumi to laughed in Katara face.

"So I am jealous", Katara said while looking at Aang. "That is the only way to explain why you are acting like this", Aang said while looking at Katara.

"Acting like what", Katara said. Aang ignored her question then went back to talking with Asumi.

Katara then started to play with her hair and went into deep thought that was broken when she heard her favorite song, fireflies come on.

"Want to dance", Aang ask as he looked at Asumi. "Sure", Asumi said. Aang then gave Katara a glare.

She was hurt she felt like a loser she felt like she had been betrayed. He never loved me was all that went through her mind.

Katara watched as the two danced together. He knew what this song meant to me how he could do this Katara thought as she looked at them.

He knew this would hurt me Katara thought as she started to look anywhere but a them. Katara then let a single tear run down her face as she felt like an absolute loser.

She then watched as they laughed and she then noticed the way Aang would turn to look at her. It was like he liked seeing her like this.

I do not need him Katara thought as she tried to contain herself. He just another thief that took my heart.

I thought we were soul mates and that he was the love of my life but it was all a lie how could he just give what we have in the trash like those six years I gave him never happened.

She felt broken like she uses to feel like when her mother died. The song then ended and Aang and Asumi then walked back to the table with smiles and laughs.

"Aang that was so fun", Asumi said with a smile. "I am glad you both had fun", Katara said while walking out the beach with a tear in her eyes.

Once she fought pass the crowds she finally let her tears flow. She then felt a pair of strong hands pull her and spun her around.

She then saw it was Aang and tried to break his grip but it was no use. "What is wrong with you?" Aang ask as he looked at Katara.

"What is wrong with me what is wrong with you and her", Katara said as she continued to keep walking.

"Thank you for the show and the humiliation but I have to go", Katara said with more tears. "Would you get over yourself", Aang yelled at Katara.

"Leave me alone", Katara said as she fought back a sob of tears. "Why are you being so difficult", Aang said as he continued to walk after Katara.

Katara then turned around. "Aang I do not think this is working out", Katara said as she looks up at Aang.

"Katara you don't mean that", Aang said as he looked at Katara. Katara then looked down "I think we should break up", Katara said as she looked away from Aang and start to walk.

Aang knew that he could do nothing to change her mind so he stayed there and watched her walk.

_**Ok I am so sorry for making Aang seems like a jerk… And told you this story would get better within time…. And it is about to get even better so please review and tell me how I am doing they mean a lot to me so and how do like the songs? I go through a long process to pick them out. Well I got to go feed my birds.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So here it is chapter 15… And thank you for being here and reading this story now before I get all mushy on you guys I am going to give you guys the song for this chapter.**_

_**Song- Mess I made by: Parachute**_

_**Disclaimer- Let me check, nope I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

Aang just stood there wonderstruck. It was like a punch in the gut he would have stayed there until his concentration was broken by Asumi.

"Aang the party is over where is Katara? Asumi ask knowing she could care less if Katara got ran over by a sky bison.

Aang did not answerer her he just started to walk to his home still in complete shock that him and Katara where actually finished.

Asumi watched as Aang walked lifelessly to his house and then she finally got the memo on what had happened and she gave a victory smirk to herself.

Once Aang reached the home he could feel its empty presence. He then slowly walked up stairs with a little hope that Katara might be there and that he could apologize for his behavior.

Once he saw Katara's door his mind was ambushed with memories of her. Once he reached her door he slowly knocked and when he did not get a response he opened it.

His Spirt was then automatically crushed when he saw the vacant room.

He finally came to realization that she was actually gone and that they were finally finished.

He slowly opened it more to see her bed nicely made and her stuff gone. Aang heart automatically sunk. His attention was suddenly caught by something under her bed.

He then slowly made his way to it and picked it up only to find out that it was a picture that she drew of them in a garden.

The picture was a breath taking picture of Katara and him holding hands in a garden filled with beautiful yellow and blue flowers.

"Like the flowers in Kyoshi Island" Aang said while having a flash back to that day.

Aang then had a flash back to when he saw a paper in her hand" That is what she wanted to show me", Aang said in a whisper as he looked at the picture as if it was the last thing he had left of her.

"I ignored her this whole time", Aang said while putting his hand on his forehead. "I am so sorry Katara", was all Aang could say as he looked at the picture.

Aang then suddenly got up and positioned himself on her bed. "I danced with Asumi right in front of her face", Aang said in amazement.

He then fell back on her pillows without once taking his eyes off the master piece that she had created that he was too busy being a jerk to admire. 

Aang then started to take in the aroma of her bed that smelled liked a spring evening and an ocean breeze, which smelled just like her.

He then turned over onto her pillow to smell fresh cherry. He then pictured her hair flowing carelessly in the wind like it used to whenever they would race.

He then pictured her amazing blue eyes that made the stars look like they weren't shinning.

His mind then wondered to her smile that made all the pain go away. He then thought about her strong hope full personality that made him love her even more.

It was like his heart was ripped out and stomped on. It was already late in the night but not quiet morning so Aang decided to go to the beach to clear his mind.

Once he walked out the house he saw the moon in the sky and he felt a draw to the beach. Once he got there he automatically pictured him and Katara out her waterbending.

He then had a flash back to when he and Katara where kids and they bended the water in clouds to save a village.

He then thought about her gifted ability to bend water gracefully but power full at the same time. A breeze of air suddenly hit Aang's face causing him to picture Katara face.

Aang then started to walk back to the house. Once he got back upstairs he then tried as hard as he could to clear his mind.

He then decided to sleep in Katara's bed knowing the scent of her would calm him down.

Within a few minutes of sleep on her bed Aang fell fast asleep.

Aang woke up to a soft knock at the door. His eyes immediately shot open and he ran down stairs thinking it was Katara.

Once he opens the door he saw Asumi standing there with a welcoming smile.

"Oh it's just you", Aang said as he dropped his shoulders. "I feel special", Asumi said while walking in there house.

"Aang what is wrong and where is Katara?" Asumi said trying to act clueless.

"We….. We broke up", Aang said while looking down. "Oh Aang", Asumi said while throwing her hands around Aang and giving him a warm embrace.

"I think breaking up with her was for the best", Asumi said while smiling behind Aang's back.

"No, she broke up with me", Aang said as he looked up at Asumi.

"Aang you should not be sorry for mistakes", Asumi said while shaking her head.

"I mean her behavior was unacceptable", Asumi said while shaking her finger.

"I mean is she won't allow you to have friends what else will she banned you from", Asumi said.

"Wait what", Aang ask finally meeting her gaze." She is a control freak", Asumi said.

"I mean you are nice, smart and kind you deserve better", Asumi said while cupping his face.

"Asumi I am in love with her", Aang said as he looked up at her.

"Aang she does not love you she just like the ability to control you", Asumi said while looking you at him.

Aang looked down in deep concentration then looked up at Asumi seeing her as a different person.

"You planned this didn't you", Aang said as he looked up at Asumi with a death glare.

"You would actually accuse me of something this big", Asumi said in an uneasy tone.

"Asumi this is not a game", Aang yelled at her.

"Ok, Aang I am sorry she is not right for you I am", Asumi said while grabbing his hand.

"I ignored her I hurt I broke her ", Aang said while going back to the past week and putting himself in Katara position

"Katara is the best think in my life and you took that away from me", Aang yelled as he pointed to her.

"You did this to yourself you ignored her for me", Asumi said with smirk.

"And the best part was you gave me precious time to talk to her", Asumi said with a snort. Aang then remember the way she looked when he came back with food.

"Aang faith wants us to be together", Asumi said. "Leave", Aang said quietly.

"What", Asumi said astonished." I said leave", Aang said as he pointed to the door.

Asumi then walked to the door in a daze before she left she blew Aang a kiss "See you tomorrow".

Aang then put a hand over his head. "I got to go feel Appa", Aang said as he came to realization that he forgot all about Appa.

Aang walk to Appa stall and was surprised to see to see half-eaten hay. "Katara most have feed you", Aang said with a small frown with the thought of her walking in her in tears.

Appa then turned away so that all Aang could see was his back. "So you know to ha", Aang said with his voice in a deep sigh.

Appa stayed silent almost like giving him the silent treatment. "Come on buddy", Aang said with hoping that Appa would at least notice acknowledge his presence.

"Fine be that way", Aang said while taking one last glance at Appa and leaving the stall.

Once Aang got out there he headed straight for the beach hopping it will clear his mind.

Once Aang finally got there he sat down in his meditation position and listened to the calming sounds of the tides, that made him feel like they were washing off all his stress.

Aang then opened his eyes to see a girl with long brown hair wearing a water tribe outfit similar to Katara's he then got up and started to run towards the figure.

Once the figure saw him coming it started to run at high speed. Aang then started to run as fast as he could make the figure out to be Katara.

Once she was inches away from him he quickly grabbed her arms and turned her so he could see her.

Katara smiled at Aang and then Aang started to get lost in her beautiful ocean like eyes he used to.

"I missed you", Aang said as he continue to get lost in her eyes.

"Excuse me", Katara said puzzling Aang. "Excuse me", Katara said. Aang then felt himself opening his eyes.

"Oh it was just a dream", Aang whispered as he looked at the sand. "Um would you mind signing my ball", A girl with short dark hair said.

She then noticed Aang looking down and felt bad "Sorry for disturbing you I am just a big fan and I saw you but I am sorry.

"It is ok", Aang said as he looked up at her and gave her a forced smile. She then handed him the ball and a pen to him and he sighed gave a quick smile and then ran off.

Aang swallowed hard and then started to walk back to his beach house.

_**I am sorry I just had to get Aang back even though I love him so much and yeah I am sorry for Asumi being a jerk. And don't expect Katara to be in the next chapter. **_

_**When I snap my finger and say kataang4eve you will review my story **_

_**Snaps finger, Kataang4eve **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok clearly my magic trick did not work…. Ok and in this chapter it is going to revolve around Asumi and the song for this chapter is awesome so listen to it. And Asumi friend's names might sound really weird but I could not come up with any. Oh stop jugging me and read. **_

_**SONG- One of those crazy girls By:Paramore**_

_**Disclaimer- I own a bed, a chair, shoes, clothes, but I still don't own Avatar the last airbender**_

"I can't believe he would just throw me out", Asumi said as she walked to her house that she shared with her three friends Reyna, Korra, and Mila.

As she opened the door she was greeted with two of friends Milla and Korra fighting and her friend Reyna standing in the middle of them.

"What is it this time", Asumi said with a sigh. "Korra stole my brush and I want it back", Milla yelled while pointing to Korra.

"I was just borrowing it and then you exploded", Korra said while folding her hands. "I would not have to explode if you just gave it back", Mila yelled while practically turning red.

"It is night and I am not in the mood for this so just go to your rooms", Asumi said trying to contain her anger.

"So Reyna how did things go with Aang now that she is out of the picture", Reyna said as she and Asumi walked over to the couch.

"He hates me", Asumi said as she plopped down on the couch. "He will come around" Reyna said with a soft smile.

"Reyna, he really hates me", Asumi said through a fit of sobs. "Asumi just give him time I mean for crying out loud he just broke up with his girlfriend", Reyna said with a another smile.

"Now go get some sleep and enjoy the peace and quiet for a while, I am sure Korra and Milla are about to start fighting again", Reyna said while rolling her eyes.

Asumi gave her a smile and started to walk towards her bedroom. As she opened the door she noticed a surge of hatred and jealousy.

She is the reason Aang is mad at me she is the reason why Aang has turned on me, Asumi thought to herself as she banged her fist against the wall.

"Asumi are you alright", Reyna yelled. "Yes I am fine", Asumi said as she locked her door and walked over to her bed.

She then tried to get some sleep but the moment she closed her eyes all she could see was Aang. "I can't take this anymore", Asumi said as she jumped out of her bed.

She then walked over to her window and slowly opened it. As she felt the warm summer breeze hit her face she jumped out her window.

She then landed safely on the green grass. Once she landed she made a dash for Aang's house with her hair flowing angelica behind her.

"I have to see him", Asumi said as she saw that his house was now an eye reach away. Once she was able to see his house she then rushed over to the door hoping that it was opening.

Asumi then forcefully grabbed the knob. She then let out a huge sigh when she found that it was not. Pushing her luck she then tried to knock the door down.

When that did not work Asumi scanned the area only to find a tree leading up to a window. She then gave a smirk to herself and ran over to the tree and started climbing it.

Once she could see inside the room she was able to make out the figure as Aang. "What is he holding", Asumi said as she gazed at him.

Asumi then mentally scolded herself for forgetting about what she came her for. She then slowly opened the window trying not to alert Aang.

Once she got in she started to watch Aang sleep. She then slowly touched Aang cheek and whispered "I missed you".

"Hush little Aangy don't say a word, Asumi going to be your new future bride and if Katara comes to take you away then she will get eaten by a pack of rats", Asumi sung to Aang as he slept.

Aang then shacked his head and started to open his eyes. Asumi then quickly rolled under the bed and tried to hold her breath.

She then watched as Aang feet started to walk towards the door. Asumi then took a deep sigh. And then rolled out under the bed when she could hear his footsteps walking down the stairs.

She then quietly sat on his bed and started to smell his sheets getting every aroma of him. Her eyes where then caught by something on Aang's bed. She then turned it over only to find out that it was a painting of him and Katara.

" She seems to be everywhere", Asumi while throwing the picture and whipping her hand like touching it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Asumi then saw his closet "His clothes", Asumi said while giving a creepy smile and walking over to it. Once she opened it she saw that is was empty.

"Where are his clothes", Asumi thought to herself. Asumi then started to walkout the room into the other room.

She then started to look around and spotted a closet, she then tip toed to it aware that Aang could be anywhere.

Once she reached it she swung it opened to find all the clothes that Aang had packed. She then grabbed all the clothes with both her hands and started to smell all of them trying to get the aroma of him.

"Am I turning into one of those crazy girls?" Asumi thought to herself as she started to image what it must look like to any normal person if they saw what she was doing.

"No I am just his soul mate", Asumi said in a whisper while shaking her head. "Great now I am talking to myself", Asumi thought as she scolded herself.

Asumi then heard one of the floors board being walk on and then immediately jumped into the small closet. She then tried to hide her face with a towel that she was able to find at the back of the closet.

Once she heard the footsteps get closer her heartbeat could be heard through all though Ember island. When she heard the footsteps get closer she then tried to shield her face with the towel.

The door then flung open and Asumi then held her breath hoping for anything to save her from this mess.

She then heard the clothes next her shuffle around. She then felt a strong grip the towel and her heart skipped a beat.

She then let go of the towel but to her amazement Aang did not see her. As she waited for Aang's footsteps to get farther she got up and then tried to open the door.

Asumi gave a gulp in her throat as she found out that it was not bugging. Asumi then sat back down "He is going to kill me", was all Asumi could think about.

"She then started to smell Aang's clothes again. After a while of smelling Aang clothes Asumi started to burst into quiet tears.

"I will never love again", Asumi whispered to her as the chemicals swam through her nose bringing back each memory of him.

Asumi then started to lay face down on it so it could calm her down. Asumi slept for the rest of the night but was awaken to the closet door swung open.

Her head went up immediately then she was face to face with Aang. "Asumi what has gotten into you", Aang yelled as he saw the horrified act called his life play before him.

"Aang let me explain", Asumi said as she quickly got up and tried to save at least half her dignity.

"Aang I love you and I know you feel the same", Asumi said as she looked at Aang with puppy dog eyes to try to make him forgive her.

"Asumi slow down we have only know each other for a few weeks", Aang said clearly seeing that Asumi is not in the right state of mind.

"Do you mean you want to slow dance", Asumi said with another creepy smile.

"Asumi I think you have it backwards", Aang said as he tried to calm her down.

Asumi then gave a creepy laugh "Aang you know where going to be forever", Asumi said as she smiled at him and acted as if he was the crazy one.

"Asumi we are just friends", Aang said as he tried to calm her down.

"So we really are over", Asumi said on the merge of tears. "Asumi we never went out", Aang said slowly trying not to make her cry.

"Maybe I can change your mind", Asumi said while grabbing his arm. "Asumi you should leave", Aang said as he gently took his arm away from her.

Asumi then dropped to floor shocking both him and herself " Aang please don't do this", Asumi then as she clutched his ankle.

"Asumi let go", Aang said as he gently picked her off the ground and started to carry her down stairs.

Asumi continued to cry all the way until the door. Aang then opened the door "Would you like me to walk you home", Aang said with sad eyes.

"As soon as I walk out this door I am going to send 100 messenger hawk", Asumi said as she walked out the door giving Aang puppy dog eyes. "Good bye Asumi", Aang said while shutting the door.

Asumi then started to walk home in a fit of sobs. She then saw a girl with dark short hair and a guy with brown hair walking and gave them dirty looks.

"He will hurt you", Asumi yelled out to the girl still in a fit of sobs. "I will never love again", Asumi yelled as she walked to her house under a pink sky.

"Now I am one of those crazy girls", Asumi whispered to herself as she reflect on what she did this morning.

Once she opened the door she saw Reyna and then immediately gave her a hug. "He does not love me", Asumi said as she looked up at her.

"He loves Katara and there is nothing in the world you can do about that', Reyna said as she continues to hug her friend.

"But why doesn't he love me", Asumi said in a fit of sobs. "The only one who can answer that is Aang. " When will my time come?

"Your time will come when it comes not when you force it just be patient", Reyna said as she let go of Asumi and then gave her a smile.

"Will you still be there for me when it does?" Asumi ask as she started to smile back. "Friendship is always before anything", Reyna said as she smiled at Asumi.

As Asumi started to walk she stopped and then turned around and faced Reyna "Maybe that is why he loves her", Asumi said as she looked up at Reyna.

"Why is that?" Reyna ask as she looked at Asumi. "Because they had a friendship that was unbreakable", Asumi said as she looked out the window and started to smile.

_**So next time we get to catch up with Katara!So I have been lacking review and was wondering if you could spare 10 seconds to review please I do not get them a lot and they really inspire me to do them. And if you choice not to review then you won't get any presents because I know Santa….. So review review, review, review, review review**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for the number of view! But I am still pushing for more comments**_

_**Disclaimer- Do I have to stay it? **_

_**Zuko- Say it **_

_**Kataang4eve- What are you going to do if I don't say it?**_

_**Zuko- I will tell my creator to sue you **_

_**Kataang4eve- I don't own Avatar the last airbender….. **_

_**SONG-Break Free by: Ariana Grande (I just did my dance audition to this song)**_

"Good morning students", Mater Pakkue said as he looked at each of the four boys in front of him. "Why are we at waterbending practice so early? "One of Master Pakkue said as he looked up at Master Pakkue.

"I am here to introduce one of the best waterbenders I have ever seen", Master Pakkue said. "Don't tell me you are letting another loser in this", the same one of Master Pakkue said.

"I would like you to meet Katara", Mater Pakkue said ignoring his comment.

Katara then came out in her usually watertribe outfit and her hair in her usually braid. Master Pakkue you never mentioned she was hot", the same student said while standing up and walking towards Katara.

"Hi I am Kanuna", Kanuna said while flipping his hair back and flashing Katara a small. Katara rolled her eyes and walked towards the other boys and sat down.

"Katara this is Jukka", Master Pakkue said while pointing to a boy wearing a watertribe outfit similar to Sokka's and he also had short shabby hair that fell a little over his neck.

"And this is Judoka ", master Pakkue said while pointing to a shy boy with light brownish hair that was braided into two braids and neatly put on each side of his neck, once Katara finally caught him making eye contact he quickly moved his head and blushed, Katara then sent him a friendly smile that he ignored.

"And this is Chekko", Master Pakkue said while pointing to a boy that had a hair style similar to Sokka.

"Thanks I am ready to start", Katara said smiling at everyone. "Practice starts at evening", Master Pakkue said while giving them one last glance and walking down the ice hill.

Once Master Pakkue was out of sight Katara began to get up but was quickly stopped by Kanuna.

"So Katara we are going to get something to eat want to come? Kanuna said while smiling at Katara. "Fine", Katara said as she looked up at him.

Katara then walked side by side along with the watertribe boys shifting uncomfortably as they all basically drooled over her.

"Katara do you have a boyfriend? Jukka blurted out. "No", Katara said as she looked down at the ground while a picture of Aang flashed through her mind.

"I thought you went out with the Avatar", Chekko said as he continued to drool. "We just broke", Katara said as calm as she possible could.

"Well I am free", Kanuna said as he put his arm around Katara. Katara gave him a death glare and he then moved it away.

"So we are here", Chekko said as he pointed to an area with open area with plain old ice floors and a basket in the center.

As Katara walked to the basket she then caught Judako gazing at her and she then gave him a slight smile but he quickly turned his head.

Once they reached the basket the boys then started to dig in taking the fish, the fruit and only leaving the scrapes of the bread.

"Thanks for sparing me a piece of bread", Katara said while rolling her eyes and grabbing the bread.

"Hey we give no special treatment to girls", Jukka said while ravishing his apple.

Katara then gave him a death glare "Well we do for pretty girls", Jukka said while handing her his half eaten apple.

"I think I will pass", Katara said while pushing the apple away. "Come on we have practice in a while", Jukka said while getting up and trying not to meet Katara gaze.

The boys and Katara then started to walk to their practice area.

"Katara", Kanuna said while walking up next to Katara. "Yes", Katara said while looking at him. "Your hair smells good", Kanuna said with a smile.

Katara rolled her eyes and continued to walk. Once they reach the practice area that was an open area with ice and a pool of water.

"Wow this is huge", Katara said as she walked around it. "Time to begin class", Master Pakkue said while walking up behind them.

The boys then sat in a straight line, Katara then followed behind. "For today's lesson I think we should start with sparing practice.

"Katara would you go against Kanuna", Master Pakkue said with a smile. Katara shook her head and got up and walked to the center.

"I can't fight a girl", Kanuna said while pointing to her. "I think you are chicken", Katara said with a smirk.

"I will go easy on you", Kanuna said while bending a ball of water in his hand.

Katara gave a confident smirk and started to bend water out of the air. She then made it into a powerful wave and pushed it towards Kanuna,

Kanuna then barley dogged it and then sent icicle at Katara who swung her hands in midair and turned it into an ice whip and swung it at Kanuna who fell to his feet.

Katara then gathered water out of the midair and made it into a wave which she rode on until she reached Kanuna who was now on his feet trying to knock her down.

Katara then used the wave to make an ice fort to keep Kanuna from bending. Katara gave a victory smirk at seeing him.

"Well done Master Katara", Master Pakkue said while bowing to her. The boys all cheered and looked at her terrified and amazed at her abilities.

"Well I believe that this is enough for the day", Master Pakkue said while looking at all the boys and turning to walk away.

"Katara you are a natural", Jukka said while getting up and looking at her. "Let me out", Kanuna yelled.

Katara gave a smirk "Only if you promise to just be my friend and nothing more", Katara said while looking at him.

"But you are so pretty", Kanuna said while looking at her. "Ok goodnight", Katara said while walking away.

"OK, I will treat you as one of the guys", Kanuna said while watched Katara walk away. Katara then melted the ice and started to catch up to the other boys who were now walking.

The boys and Katara then walked into the ice castle that they stayed where living in. "Good night Katara", all the boys except for one said.

"Katara then opened her door and walked into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed and started to unbraid her hair.

"Together forever", Katara whispered to herself. Her conscious then started to get the best of her and her mind was overwhelmed with memories of Aang down to the smallest details.

She then grabbed her bag and put on her white nightgown that fell a little below her knees.

Her mind was once again flooded with memories of him, she then let tears stream down her face as she started to have flash backs to there fight.

After a while of pointless crying she used her fingers to shovel through her hair that now fell an inch over her knee.

"Maybe water bending will cheer me up", Katara said while opening her door. She then crept out of the ice castle and made her way towards there practice area.

Once she got there her bare skin was met with the cold air." Forgot my jacket", Katara whispered while hitting her head with her palm.

She then heard footsteps and saw someone bending. Katara stayed there in amazement as she looked at his skills forgetting all about that she was freezing.

"Wow you are amazing", Katara whispered in amazement as she looked up at the guy not making out the face quiet yet.

The unknown bender then stopped straight in his tracks and started to look at Katara in a gaze. As Katara walked closer she made the face out to be Judako.

"Hey", Katara said as she met his gaze. "UM…" Judako said while shifting his eyes uncomfortably.

"Are you cold?" Judako finally choked out. "Freezing I forgot my jacket and saw you bending and forgot all about the fact that I am freezing.

"Here you can have this", Judako said while taking it off and giving it to Katara never leaving her gaze.

"Thank you", Katara said while putting it on. She then sat down and Judako followed behind.

"You have not said one word to me until now", Katara said while looking at him.

"Well….. Umm I am not use to talking to girls", Juako said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So tell me about you", Katara said while looking up at him. "Well I am waterbender who lived at the northern watertribe for all of his life plain and simple.

"Tell me about you", Judako said while looking up at her.

"Well I am a waterbender with a lot of close friends", Katara said.

"Aren't you apart of team Avatar", Judako said. Katara shock her head.

"And you go out with the Avatar",Judako said a little disappointed.

"We actually broke up a week ago" Katara said "Oh", Judako said quietly.

"So I am team single", Katara said with a smile trying to hide her sadness. "I have been team loner all my life", Judako said.

Katara then started to laugh. "You know that was my first real smile I have done in a while", Katara said while smiling.

"This is my first time talking to a gir",Judako said with a chuckle "You are so sweet", Katara said while smiling at him.

"Katara then got up "Ready to go?" judoka shacked his head and got up

"You are going to need all your energy to beat me tomorrow", Judako said with a smirk.

"I think you forgot who beat Kanuna today", Katara said.

Once they got inside they quietly walked to their rooms "Good night", Judako said. "OH want your jacket back", Katara said about to take it off.

"Keep it it looks better on you anyway", Juako said while walking back to his room. Katara smiled and locked her door.

**So how is it... I AM LAUGHING TO MYSELF CAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW IMPORTANT this chapter is in this story….**

**so review comment or anything to let me know how I am doing**


	18. Chapter 18

_**So here it is chapter 18 and please read the author's note! Anyway thank you for reading **_

_**Disclaimer- I already know that I do not own Avatar the last airbender but saying it every chapter makes me feel bad. **_

_**SONG- Live while we're young by-One Direction **_

Katara woke up to a noise in her room. She then got out of her bed to see everything the same way.

Ok I am just crazy, Katara thought to herself as she completed the impossible task of getting out of her bed.

"Cold, cold", Katara whispered as her bare skin was met with cold temperature of her room in the ice castle.

"Traveling the world really makes you forget all about home", Katara giggled to herself as she tried her best to ignore the temperature in the room and get ready.

She then started to put on her normal water tribe outfit that made her feel much more comfortable after this she then started to braid her hair in her usual hairstyle with her classic hair lopes.

After she finished getting herself ready she started to walk to their practice area.

Once she got there she saw a figure that she was not quite able to make out yet.

Once she got there she was able to make the figure to be Cheeko, the boy she met yesterday.

"Hey Cheeko", Katara said a little unsure noticing that he looked a little sad.

"Hey", Cheeko said in a whisper. "What is wrong?"Katara ask with her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Nothing",Cheeko said after a long pause that felt like forever to Katara.

"No really it is nothing",Cheeko said as he looked up at her and gave her a forced smile.

Katara then gave a defeated sigh and sat down next to him. "If you ever need someone to talk to you you can talk to me",Katara said with a welcoming smile.

"Have you ever lost someone close to you?"Cheeko said as he looked up at her

"Yes I have lost mother to the firenation in the war",Katara said as she looked to the ground.

"I lost my parents in the war",Cheeko said with his voice fading. "I am so sorry", Katara said while looking at him.

"You know today is the day that they were stolen from me",Cheeko said quietly. Katara shook her head.

"I hate the firenation", Cheeko said while cracking a small piece of ice with his fist.

"Cheeko calm down the war was 3 years ago",Katara said a little shocked at his sudden outburst.

"They are ruthless and still can't be trusted",Cheeko said his voice full of anger. "And once Rebublic City is finished they will be there messing with the city killing innocent people like my parents", Cheeko said striking fear into Katara.

"Rebublic City will be finished by the end of summer and I think it will be just fine",Katara said quietly.

Cheeko then looked at Katara and Katara gave a small smile and even though she was terrified of him.

"Good morning early birds", Master Pakkue said while walking up the ice hill. Cheeko and Katara then got up and started to respectful bow.

"Well I have some very sad news for the both of you",Master Pakkue said with his head down.

"How sad is it",Katara said with one of her eyebrows slight raised. "Well our learning sessions will be cut short", Mater Pakkue said.

"Wait why?"Cheeko said suddenly. "Rebublic city will be finished in 3 months and team avatar coronation day is coming up very soon", Master Pakkue said quietly.

"But I need the training and my skills are weak…", before she could continue Master Pakue cut her off.

"Katara your bending is perfect and I belive there is nothing more I can teach you", Master Pakkue said while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"We will be having a festival to celebrate my leaving at night and tell the other to", Master Pakkue then started to walk down the hill.

"What about practice",Katara yelled. "Consider it you day off Mater Waterbender Katara and Mater waterbender Cheeko", Master Pakkue said with a slight smile.

Katara then watched as he walked down the hill. "He is a good man", Cheeko said as he looked at Katara.

"I have known him all my life", Katara said with a smile. She then saw the boys coming up.

"Where is Master Pakkue he is never late".Kanuna said while looking around. "Calm down we don't have practice for today or for the rest of the summer",Katara said.

"So we have a free day", Jukka said with his smile from ear to ear. "Yeah why",Katara ask spectacle.

"We are going to show you how to live life in the Northen Water tribe",Kanuna said with a chuckle.

"Like a tour",Katara said with a snicker. "It is a tour but it is a tour with the boys", Jukka said while rolling his arms and putting his hands around them.

"Juadko should I be happy or worried?" Katara glanced at Juadko. "Knowing them you should be scared".Juadko said while smiling at Katara.

"Come on", Kanuna said while dragging Katara with the rest of the boys following them. Katara giggled to herself as she was dragged across the northern water tribe.

After what seemed like hours of running Kanuna finally stopped at this huge block of ice in the shape of a slide.

"What is this?" Katara ask as she walked up close to it

"Our ice slide" Cheeko answered as he opened his hands up wide. Katara then looked at it up and down. "Let me show you",Kanuna said as he bended himself at the top of the slide.

He then slided into the ice cold pool. Katara then watched as surfaced to the ice cold pool.

"Kanuna are you crazy that water is ice cold", Katara yelled as she ran up to him. "Katara , Katara it is ok",Kanuna said as he laughed at her being so motherly.

"We made it ourselves",Jukka said as he looked at her. "And",Katara said a little scared at what they wanted her to do.

"You have to slide down it",Juadko yelled as he looked at her. "In the freezing cold water",Katara yelled.

The boys then looked at each other and started walking closer to Katara. "What are you guys doing?"Katara said as she wathed as they circled around her.

"You are going to thank us later", Juadko said. They then quickly grabbed Katara before she could water bend their heads off.

"Let me go",Katara yelled as she tried to get free of them. She then felt herself on the ice cold surface. "Ready Katara",Juako said as all the boys postions them self on the slide with Katara at the front.

"Noooooooooooooo",Katara yelled as she slid down the slide with them. She then felt the cold water make contact with her skin and she then knew she was never going to forget this.

Katara then began to swim to surface. "Katara please don't be mad",Cheeko said as he watched Katara wring out her braid.

"Are you kidding me",Katara said as she met their eyes. The boys then looked down at shame.

"I have never felt so alive",Katara said as she looked at them and gave them a hug.

"I love you guys",Katara said as he continued to hug them. "Katara as much as I love you I don't want to miss dinner", Kanuna said as he broke their hug.

"Oh yeah come on we got to go",Juadko said as he grabbed Katara hand and started running. Katara then followed helplessly behind as she was dragged through the streets of the northern watertribe.

She then took a moment to notice how beautiful the streets lit up at night. They then crossed a bridge and Katara took time to notice how beautiful the water looked and once she looked up her eyes were hit with beautiful mixture of green and red and blue lanterns.

Juadko then looked back to see why Katara and the boys-slowed down. He then saw the lanterns and smiled as he noticed how beautiful she looked when the colors bounced off her face.

Katara then caught his staring and smiled "It is beautiful", she said in a whisper. "Your beautiful",Juadko said under his breath so only he could hear.

As they crossed the bridge Katara eyes was met with long beautiful kites of butterfly, flowers and Katara's favorite the koi fish.

They then entered the dining room that was now filled with the northern tribe leader, master pakkue and some other people Katara did not know.

"Sorry for our tardiness we just got caught up in the wonderful decorations",Katara said.

"It is fine Katara now we can eat", The northen tribe leader said causing every at the table to dig into the food in front of them.

Katara then took a piece of bread, a fish and a plate of sea prunes. "Master Pakkue when are you leaving?' Juadko ask.

"After the feast",Master Pakkue said. "And that reminds me Katara the earth king is having a party to celebrate the beginning of fall",Master Pakkue said.

Katara heart then skipped a beat thinking about seeing Aang again but she knew deep down inside that she would have to see him again.

"Oh and he also wants you guys to preform",Master Pakkue said know looking at the boys and Katara. They all then shook their heads.

"Katara where are you going after today?" the northern tribe leader said. "I am going to Kyoshi Island",Katara said with a shrug.

"What when", Kanuna,Cheeko, Juako and Jukka blurted out. "Tonight',Katara said quietly.

They then ate in silence and once all the boys left Katara said good bye to Master Pakkue and followed behind them.

She then met them outside the ice castle. "Why are you guys walking so fast?"Katara said as she tried to catch her breath.

The boys then met her gaze with their sad eyes and Kanuana finally spoke up."Katara we are going to miss you".

"I know I am going to miss you too",Katara said while letting a tear drop fall from her eye

"Then stay",Juadko said in a pleading tone. "I can't", Katara said in a whisper. "Let's not waist this time together",Cheeko said while grabbing her hands and racing through the streets.

They then stopped at the place where the slide was. "Why did we go back here?" Katara said as she looked around.

"Just wait", Jukka said while sitting down and the rest of the boys following. Katara then saw a green light strike the night skys.

"It is beautiful", Katara said in a whisper. "This is amazing Katara finally said snapping out of her trace.

"Katara you are the best friend I could ask for",Cheeko said while hugging her. "Even though you can't be my girlfriend I am glad you can be my friend",Kanuna said while joining the hug.

"You are the most caring girl I will know and that I will ever know",Jukka said while hugging her.

They then all let go of Katara. Katara then noticed that Juadko was missing from the group. She then scanned the area until she found him sitting on top of the slide.

Katara then walked away from the boys who did not notice her absence as they continued to watch the northern lights.

Katara then bended herself to the top. Once she was on top she gently put her hand on Juako. "What is wrong?"Katara ask as she looked at him.

"Katara I…."juadko said as he trailed off. "You what", Katara ask as she sat down next to him. "I am going to miss you", Juadko said a little defeated.

"Is that all?"Katara ask a little spectacle. "Yes",Juadko said in a defeated tone. "Ok tell me what is really wrong",Katara said not buying his act.

"I …" juadko said as trailed off again. "You what", Katara ask. Juadko then pushed her down the slide.

"I love you",Juadko said as he watched her go down the slide. After that he slid down and all the boys then bended them self to the top and started to slide down.

Once they were all in the water they all started to splash around. "Katara together forever",Jukka said while dragging her under water.

Once they were under water Katara playfully shoved him off her and started to surface.

"Together forever is always a lie", Katara whispered under her breath. They then all started to get out of the water and bend off.

"Let's walk Katara to the ships", Cheeko said as they started to walk. They then all started to slowly walk to her docks trying to savor the last moment of Katara.

They all walked in silence until they reached Katara ship.

"Guys we will see each other at the performance",Katara said as she looked in there puppy eyes.

They still gave her the puppy eyes and Katara rolled her eyes and snickered to herself.

They all then started to hug her tight causing Katara to have a warm smile across her face.

At the end of their hug the all sweetly kissed Katara on the cheek at the same time. "I love you guys",Katara said with a warm smile.

"Now give me a kiss", Kanuna said while leaning in and trying to kiss Katara.

Katara then quickly put her hands over her lips "Um…. no", Katara said while using her hands to push him away.

"A man can dream", Kanuna said with a smile. Katara gave the guys one last smile.

"Wait where are your stuff?"Cheeko said while looking up at her.

"Oh I got it up the boat this morning", Katara said. Katara then heard the horn and a few people started to get on the ship.

"That is my queue", Katara said while pointing to the ship. "Just get out of here" Kanuna said plafuly as he looked at her.

Katara gave them one last smile and started to turned around and started to walk up.

Katara slowly frowned as she remembered now there was going to be nothing distracting her from her memories of Aang and she was going to have to face the memories head on.

But she then started to smile to herself because she knew that she had Suki, Tylee and Mai to help her.

_**Super long author note**_

_**YES IF YOU NOTICE I UPDATED THE SUMMARY AND YES THE SECOND CHARACTER IS Amon! And yes you have already met Amon, And if you want to see a little into the future read chapter 1 because I added a sneak peak on the battle between Amon and Aang And another thing I will be going back to school next week and I also will be at dance class so this is my last chapter for the month probably and I could probably update soon if you guys encourage me with you reviews (wink wink) And you could tell me who you think Amon is oh and next chapter we get to see AANG! SO REVIEW AND WE WILL GO FROM THERE **_


	19. Chapter 19

**I am back! And I missed all of you. Ok so here is chapter 19 and READ THE AUTHOR NOTE! Oh and did you guys see that awesome Legend of Korra season 3 ender **

**Song- Me and my broken heart by: Rixton **

**Disclaimer- My birthday is next Saturday so maybe my mom will get it for me but until now I do not own avatar the last **

"Aang you have to get up at some point", Sokka said as he gently knock on Aang's closed door.

Sokka then waited for a response but like usual he did not get one so he walked away from the door.

Inside the room Aang was on his bed having a pity party. "Why did I have to go and mess us up", Aang mumbled to himself as he continued to stare at the celling.

Aang then blink and opened his eyes only to see Katara face on the celling.

Aang then quickly blink and it went away. Aang then gave a groan and walked over to the bathroom.

"Why can't I get her out my mind" Aang said as he washed his face with cold water.

Once Aang was done he looked down at the water in the bowl and another picture of Katara came up.

"AH this going to be another long day" Aang then walked back over to his bed and tried to get some more sleep but failed miserably when he was awaken by aloud knock.

"AANG YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, GET OVER KATARA AND SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FRIENDS" Toph yelled as she banged on the door.

"OK,ok you are killing my ear drums", "Can't a guy get some sleep"

"Not when the guy has slept the whole week he was in Ba Seng Sai.

"I can't believe you got him to come out", Sokka said as he turned to Toph.

"All in a day's work", Toph said while walking away. "Well Zuko is coming back today", Sokka said hoping to get a positive response out of Aang.

Aang just rolled his eyes at how desperate Sokka was at trying to get him out his room.

Aang then moved to close his door but Sokka quickly blocked him. "Can we talk", Sokka said in a pleading tone.

"Please", Sokka said with his eyes pleading for a response. Aang then opened the door and Sokka went in. Sokka sat on Aang chair and Aang sat on his bed.

"I know you miss her", Sokka said. "You guy breaking up came as a shock to everyone but you have to move past it", Sokka said while trying to get Aang to look at him.

"Aange ever since you came back to Ba Seng Sai", Sokka said while finally getting Aang attention. "I know ", Aang said in a whisper.

"Now when Zuko gets here in the evening I was thinking we have a guys night out to celebrate the end of summer", Sokka said with a confident smile.

"Sound cool", Aang said with a smile. Sokk's eyes instantly lit up and he left Aang's room.

Aang took a deep sigh and then instantly felt bad about giving Sokka a forced smile.

"Oh, great I have to go out tonight and pretend that I am not miserable", Aang thought to himself as he rolled into in sheets.

Aang then tried to get some sleep before Zuko comes but again failed miserably. "Ah why can't I get some sleep", Aang groaned to himself as he shot up from his bed in frustration.

Aang then rubbed his head "I wonder if Katara is struggling as much as I am"

"What if she is struggling more?" Aang then started to picture Katara going through the same trial he is going through or maybe even worse and the thought.

The thought of knowing he hurt her as much as she hurt him seem to calm him Aang down and he started to calm down enough to finally get some well desired sleep.

Aang then was awake by a knock that sounded soft but loud at the same time. Aang then got up from his bed and for the first time in forever he actually felt "ok"

Aang then airbended himself off the bed onto the door, once he opened it he was greeted by Sokka giving him an unsure look that quickly turned into a prideful smile.

"Glad to have you back buddy", Sokka said while giving Aang an unexpected hug.

"Why are you hugging me"

"Because I have not seen you like this for a while" Sokka said while giving Aang a pat on his back.

Aang returned the favor with a smile a real smile.

"Where is Zuko?"Aang said looking around the room", "He is going to meet us at the town party"

"Sokka I thought we were just going to dinner", Aang said in a whine. "We have coronation day in a few months so we have to live".

"And who knows you will probably forget about Katara",Sokka said with a said in a sad tone

Aang then realized how bad him and Katara breacking up really did hurt Sokka and the team and how much the team depended on their relationship depended on the

Aang looked at the floor for a while in deep concentration.

"Katara who?" Aang said with a smirk. Once Aang and Sokka made it to the door they saw Toph lying in front of it picking her toes.

"Toph move we are about to go out" Sokka said with a sigh. "Aang you can try to forget about Katara but next week she is coming back so you will have to see her", Toph said.

Sokka quickly covered Aangs ears "We will cross that bridge when we get there" Sokka said agitated at Toph.

Toph then got up and let them pass and Sokka coverd Aang ears until they were out the door and Toph was out of sight.

What does she mean I will have to see …

"Nothing Toph was just being Toph", Sokka said quickly dismissing it.

"Now lets have some fun", Sokka said while moving his eyebrows. With that said Aang and Sokka then walked into the town of Ba Seng Sai.

Once they reached the town there ear drums where hit with loud music and loud crowds and colorful neon lights that lit the town up along with small shops set up everywhere.

Aang then felt his arm being grabbed and he turned to see Sokka pulling him into a less crowded area Sokka then pulled him onto a small hill that was a few feet from the crowd. Aang then saw Zuko sitting on the little hill.

"The boys are finally back together", Sokka said while looking at Zuko and Aang .

"How are you holding up about the whole Katara thing", Zuko said

"No no , her name shall not be mentioned on our night in the town" Sokka said shaking his finger.

"What are we supposed to do?" Aang said. "We separate and meet back up dinner.

Aang then watched as Sokka dashed down the hill and got lost in a crowd of people.

"I guess it is just you and me buddy", Aang said while turning towards Zuko.

"Well….. I am going to get some light snacks"

Aang then watched as Zuko walked down the "Thanks for staying", Aang shot back

"You're welcome and besides while I am gone you should mingle talk", Zuko said as he got lost in the crowd

Aang then pondered at Zuko and Sokka attiude. "Wait…. They are trying to set me up with" I knew coming was a bad idea.

Aang dropped to the ground like a child that just got put in the corner. Aang then heard the beat of the rhythm and started to lightly tap his feet.

Although he was in a bad mood Aang could not resist the music and the crowd of people below the hill who seem to be having them time of their young lives.

"Ok maybe I should go down there just to make sure everyone is safe" Aang said not even buying his own tone.

"Yeah just to do my avatar checkup", Aang said while standing up. Aang then made his way down the hill and immediately started to become one with crowd.

Aang then found himself trapped inside a crowd of wild people dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Aang then started to feel himself loosen up and the thought of katara did not exist and for the first moment since he and Katara broke up he actually felt like Aang

Loveable, Laughable Aang. Aang then started to blend in with people around him who were dancing smiling and living like there was no care in the world.

As Aang continued to dance his arm was stanched up by this girl with beautiful wild curly red hair Aang then look up at her and smiled in to her dark green eyes.

"I can tell this is your first night in the crowd", She said as her and Aang continued to dance

"And why is that?" Aang said trying to act as smooth as possible. "Because I can spot a cute boy from a mile "She said with a smirk.

"Aang then blushed and she gave an adorable laugh at how shy he was.

Aang knew she was pretty but not as pretty as Katara and besides he was not really interested in any other relationship …. At the moment.

Aang then tried to sneak away but she pulled him back. "A little persistent", Aang said as he raised an eyebrow.

She just ignored his remark and went on "So avatar where is your girlfriend", She said while trying to meet Aang's eyes.

A picture of Katara in the rain then flashed before him and how beautiful her brown hair was in the rain and how her eyes always sparkled.

"Hello" "Earth to Avatar Aang"

"You know pretty watertibe girl with long brown hair and ocean blue eyes" the girl said

"We um …..we …..broke up" Aang finally chocked out.

"Um I am so sorry", she said in an apologetic tone that Aang could tell was fake.

"But you know what I don't need her, if anything she needed me", Aang said.

"And I am actually glad we broke up"Aang said trying to convince himself that he really does not need her.

"That's the spirt", She said while playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me realize that", Aang said while turning away and fighting pass the crowds.

Aang then found Sokka in the front of the conga line and quickly grabbed him

"Sokka I don't need Katara", Aang yelled over the music.

Sokka then stared to point his finger drowsily towards Aang "That is great little buddy"

Sokka then passed out on the floor. Aang simply rolled his eyes and found Zuko near the snack table.

"Zuko I don't need Katara anymore"Aang said while shaking Zuko shoulder

"That is good", Aang

"So you are ready to see her face to face next week", Zuko said took up a large shrimp

"Yeah I am ready"… WAIT WHAT"

_**OK OK I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH BUT I HAD DANCE CLASS AND SCHOOL WORKS KIND OF PILES up. BUT ANYWAY I DECIED THAT I AM GOING TO UPPDATE EVERY Sunday oh and my birthday is in a WEEK YAY AND SO HOW ARE YOU LIKEING THIS STORY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS REALLY DO INSPIRE ME and a lot of People read this story I just never get a review or anything so I will just call you guys Secret admirers **_

_**OH AND I AM THINKING ABOUT PUTTING THIS STORY IN PARTS (BUT WE STILL ARE ON PART ONE ) and will talk more when we get to part 2 which is a very long time from now cause I realized how long this story is going to be. But let me stop blabbering but I love you guys review and I will see you guys on Saturday (CAUSE I WANT TO GET MY CHAPTER DONE ON SATURDAY CAUSE IT IS MY BIRTHDAY BUT AFTER THIS SATURDAY IT WILL USALLY BE ON SUNDAY UNLESS SCHOOL AND DANCE GET OUT OF CONTROL **_


	20. Chapter 20

_HELLO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! "HONEY I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU "Yes mom" I got you this present" "Yes I will finally own Avatar the last airbender opens present and sees a pair of socks "Mom I wanted Avatar the last airbender "Honey I already told you can't own Avatar the last airbender" "But mom" "No buts mom you are going to finish writing chapter 20 and wear your socks "Ok mom"_

_Song- Ain't it Fun By:Paramore _

_Recap- Katara goes to Kyoshi to be with her friends at Kyoshi I sland _

Katara swiftly made a kick for Suki's head which Suki dogged using her fans Suki then returned the favor with a strong punch and Katara then block her center with her fans.

Suki then started strong punches which Katara had to move left to right to avoid.

Katara then threw a stong kick at Suki which Suki barley dogged. Suki then swiftly lifted her leg to kick Katara which Katara blocked with her hands Suki then looked at Katara with shock Katara gave a cocky smirk and swiftly kicked Suki other leg causing her to fall to the ground.

Tylee then jumped from the rock she was standing at and started chi blocking, which Katara dogged flawlessly and she returned it with 2 more than that caught Tylee of guard and like Suki she too was on the ground.

Suki them look up to see Katara with her fans to her face."Well done Katara"

Or should I say Kyoshi Warrior Katara. Mai then emerged from the rock she was sitting on.

Mai then helped Tylee up.

"Katara you where amazing" Tylee said as she jumped up and down on Katara's shoulder. "I got to give you props Katara that was good", Maia said with her arms crossed.

Katara then looked at Suki who was still on the ground. "Looks like I trained you a little too well", Suki said.

Katara then reached her arm out "I thought you would never ask", Suki said in a sarcastic.

Suki then grabbed Katara hands. "Lets get some ice cream", Tylee said while draggind Katara hands.

"I have to wash this make up off", Katara said while looking at Tylee

"Katara, you always say that but you only end up in your room crying over Aang" Suki said with her hand on her hips.

"First of all I do not cry over Aang" Katara said while rolling her eyes. "Fine then, but why can't we just go out today then?" Tylee said in a whine.

"We have to catch our boat to Ba Seng Saie anyway" Mai said while looking at the boat that now was in Kyoshi dock and was leaving at mid day.

"Saved by the bell", Katara said while walking away Mai , Suki and Tylee then watched as Katara walked away.

"What are we going to do about her?" Suki said with her arms crossed. "I don't know", Mai said with her classic sigh.

"We leave soon so we can't do anything about it here for sure", Suki said while putting her face in her hands.

"Well when we get to Ba Seng Sai so we can give her a night in the town", Tylee said .

"No Tylee that is stupid", Suki said with her face still in her hands. "Wait Suki that was actually not a bad idea", Mai said while looking at Suki.

Suki then lifted face and looked at Mai. "That is great idea Tylee",

"You just said it was stupid" Tylee waid while crossing her head and looking to the side.

"Ok ok I am sorry", Suki said in a pleading tone. Tylee smiled at Suki.

"Enough with the girl talk, so we are going to get packed then go to the boat and then once we get to Ba Seng Sai we give Katara a night on the time.

" Sounds about right", Suki said while walking away. Tylee followed behind Suki doing Cartwheels and Backhand spring.

Mai rolled her eyes and then followed Suki and Tylee to the house to pack.

Katara unbraided her hairs then she wiped her face off. Katara then looked sideways like she was looking at at different person.

"Oh, I just look a mess, Katara then started to pull her in a messy ponytail. She then looked at her reflection again and hoped it help.

Katara then groaned and threw her head back in a defeated way. "She then looked back at the mirror only to see Aang in the mirror.

"I am not crazy, Katara said as she closed her eyes and started to rub her eyes

Katara then looked back at the mirror only to see herself

"Katara time to go" Tylee said as she knocked on Katara's door. Katara then grabbed her bag and made her way out her room.

Once she opened the door she saw her friends surrounding her door "Are we going to go or not" Katara said while walking out the door.

Mai then followed behind her Tylee then followed and Suki did a classic Mai sigh and walked out the door.

Once they all got to the dock they all boarded the ship with no trouble. After that they all went took seats next to each other.

With Katara and Mai on the outside and Suki and Tylee on the inside. "Suki then leaned on Mai's shoulder with a sigh and went to sleep. Katara then watched as Tylee leaned on her should and went fast asleep. "Good night Mai", Katara said while closing her eyes and drifting off.

"_Aang together forever right" "Yes Katara together forever" A strange wind then blew Aang away Katara then saw nothing but black._

_She then saw Asumi and Aang holding a beautiful baby girl. " Aang nooooooooooooooo" Katara screamed as she watched Asumi and Aang hold their baby. _

_She then screamed again but to her surprise she found out that Aang could not hear her._

"_What do you want to call her Katara?" Aang said as he looked at Asumi._

"_Her name is KATARA GET UP" Katara then woke up to Suki shaking her wildly. Katara then rubbed her eyes groggily and grabbed her bag and followed behind her friends._

As Katara stepped out the boat it took a while for her eyes to get use to the bright neon lights cause by the city of Ba Seng Sai. As she coverd her head something caught her eyes.

Mai then looked over to what was holding Katara up "Oh it is a system similar to the one in Omashu.

Katara then stayed for a few minutes as the earthbender lifted the buckets up before she started to continue.

The girls then walked to their apartment in the upper ring of Ba Seng Saie. Once they got inside they all walked up stairs and chose their rooms. Katara got the master room, Suki chose the one next to hers and Mai and Tylee just choice the first rooms they saw.

Once Katara got in her room she threw her bag on the ground and fell carelessly onto her bed.

Katara then heard a soft knock and went to see who it was only to find her friends outside her door.

Katara then waited for them to speak but when they did not she position herself to close the door

"We are going out tonight", Suki finally chocked out. "Ok I hope you guys have fun", Katara said with plainly.

"We want you to come" Tylee said in a childish manner. "Guys you know I am tired and we just got her" Katara said in a whine.

"Tylee then started to cry causing Katara's motherly instincts to kick in. "OK. Ok I will go"

Tylee automaticly stopped crying "Ok", Tylee then walked down the stairs. "This was planned", Katara said with a smirk.

"Call it what you want atleast it worked", Suki said with a laugh and started to follow Tylee.

Katara then looked at Mai who now had a half a smile on her face.

"What do they have planned?" Katara said in a whine. "I don't know but you better find out soon", Mai said while following the rest of the girls.

Once Katara got outside she could not see anyone. She then felt a sharp pain inside her rips before she could react she was blind folded.

Katara then started wiggle around but it was no use against her attacker. She then was carried for what felt like eternity.

She then felt herself being placed in a box container and only to see her blind folded being taken off. She then saw Tylee bright face in front of her.

"Tylee what are you doing" Katara shouted

"Distracting you so you wont see what is happening behind you" Tylee said with a giigle. Katara then looked back to see Mai and Tylee push the box she was in and jump in.

Katara looked down to realize she was in Ba SengSai transportation basket.

Katara then a strong gust of air hit her face as she traveled down the large slide. Katara then felt her pony tail come out and her hair was thrown back as they traveled.

Katara then felt a surge of electricity run through her body a feeling she never felt before.

A feeling that represented freedom…..

Katara then stood up and put her hands up. Suki then put her hands around Katara feet to keep her from falling.

"Katara are you out of your mind", Suki yelled as the basket picked up speed as they hit a curve.

Katara then gave a soft laugh as she started to experience a different side to herself. A side that she did not realize she had.

Katara then felt the wind dance in her hair giving her a surge of freedom and happiness. Suki then look up to see Katara.

Suki then watched as something changed in her friends something that has change her. Suki then gave a smile.

Tylee then gave a girlish giggle then copied Katara. Mai then looked up to see Tylee and Katara both dangerously standing up while S uki clung to Katara's feet.

Mai gave a classic sigh and stood up with them.

Katara had lost apart of herself once she and Aang broke up she lost the part of her that gave her

her passion and in this very moment she got that part back she got the real Katara back

"Look at those girls", a person below them said setting off a chain reaction

Katara then heard a large amount of cheers followed by a celebrating crowd.

"That is amazing"

"I wish I thought of that"

Katara then looked down at her feet and reached her hand out to Suki.

Suki gave her a sly smile and took it.

Once Suki had her hand she slowly got up while fumbling a few times but Katara steady her and then.

Suki then let go of Katara hands and Katara resumed her old postion.

Katara had lost apart of herself once she and Aang broke up she lost the part of her that gave her

Her passion and in this very moment she got that part back she got the real Katara back

Once they reach the end Katara and the girls got off the basket followed by applause

"That was amazing", Katara said as she did a turn. Katara then looked down at her hair which know touched her knee and noticed how much a mess it was.

"This turned out a lot better than I thought it would" Suki said with a smirk.

"Hey you girls stop right their", a nearby guard. Said The girls then all looked at each other and made a run for it.

Katara and the girls then ran in the town. Katara then turned back to see the guard was hot on their trail.

Katra then passed a nearby shop with eggs and quickly grabbed the eggs and threw them on the floor to slow the guard down.

Katara looked back to see the guard had slipped on the egg but was up and running with in a second of the accident.

"This guard is not giving up", Suki said with a groan. "So let the fun begin", Katara said with a cocky snicker.

Katara then saw a cabbage merchant and a cart full of cabbages, Katara then swiftly jumped the chart while the girls followed behind her example.

The guard then ran into the chart

"He is so rude", Tylee said as she looked back. "I know you should always respect cabbages", Mai said with a sigh.

Katara then saw a crowd ahead of them" Just the break we need" Katara said while picking up pace.

The girls then ran into a large crowd

"We lost em" Suki said with a gratified smile. "Anybody want some drinks?" Katara said while pointing a close store.

The girls then walked in and they caught the eyes of everyone in the store.

"Why are they looking at us?" Tylee whispered in Katara ear.

Katara then continued to walk forward and finally sat in the seat at the front.

"4 strawberry smoothies please", Katara said in an unsure tone. The man at then stand then looked up at Katara.

"We ain't got no smoothies"

"Ok give us the closes thing to a smoothies" Katara said with an uneasy laugh.

A guy with short black hair with a red scarf on then came and sat next to Katara.

"They would like to red milk drinks" he said smoothly the guy at the then gave an approving head nod

Katara then turned her head to see her helper. "Thank you" Katara said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey I would do anything for a pretty girl", the guys said with a smile

Katara then gave a blush as she heard her friends laugh behind her.

They seller then brought them their drinks. Katara then took a sip and look up at him as she noticed he was still watching her.

"Where are you from? "Southern watertribe" Katara said while taking another step.

"I am from the firenation" He said a little unsure.

"Katara this little session is going to have to be cut short" Suki said as she pointed to the guard.

Katara quickly put down her drink and got up. "I never got your name", he said as he watched Katara get up.

"Oh, Katara", Katara said with a smile. Katara then ran out of the building with the girls behind him.

Once they reached outside Katara automaticity ran into the crowd. Katara then took a seat at a nearby stand.

"What would you like me to paint for you" the man said

"All of us" Katara said while ducking

The painter then got his brush and started to pain.

"Um could you just hurry up a little bit", Suki said with a hint of unease

The painter then started to pick up the past

"And my master piece is done"

"Good it is perfect", Katara said while grabbing the picture and making a break for it

The girls manage to run all the way home without the man following

"That was a close one", Mai said while walking into their house

"Yeah I though he had for a while" Tylee said while doing a cartwheel into the couch.

"That was amazing"

"Does that mean you are not going to kill us for kidnapping you and risking your life" Suki said while holding her breath.

Katara simply justv rolled her eyes and went in for a hug from her friends. Katara then went to walk up stairs. Once Katara got to her room she took a well needed hot bath and after that she laid in her robe and started to brush her hair until she heard a soft knock at the door.

Katara then got up from her bed while putting her brush down. "Hey Katara", Suki said with a sly wave.

Katara then quickly opened the door so she could get in.

Suki then took a seat on the couch close to Katara's bed. "I know you don't like to talk about this much but how are you're feeling about Aang?"

"You know the hardest thing is not talking to someone you use to talk to everyday"

"You know when I miss him I think about our old conversations and our old songs and them I miss him more"

Katara stood there for a while and then finally choked out " I mean he said we be together forever but I guess that was a lie to" And for the first time since their break up Katara finally let herself cry.

She finally let her emotions run wild.

She finally let herself surrender to her emotions

Mai and Tylee then burst threw her door "Oh Katara it is ok"

Katara then felt herself being embraced by her friends.

"Katara we are always going to be her for you"Mai said while rubbing her hands through her hair.

Katara felt a ray of sunshine that hit her face. Katara then felt bodies on her and she looked down to see her friend sleep.

Katara then tried to get of the bed quietly but failed miserably.

"I am hungry" Tylee said as she rubbed her eyes. They then all made their way down to the kitchen where they ate fruit and water until they were shocked by a loud knock.

Katara then groggily walked over to the door and opened it only to see the guard from last night.

Katara then saw the guard at the door and he handed her an envelope. "Here master Katara I had to chase you down all night for this" The guard said with an attitude.

Katara then gave a sly laugh "Very funny"

As the guard walked away Katara heard him say literally

Katara then walked into the kitchen where the girls were staying " Hears a funny story the guy we ran from all night was actually a deliver" Katara then started to laugh but the looks of her friends face she could tell they did not find it very funny.

"Open it and read it" Tylee said while hopping from her seat.

Katara then opened it and started to read

Your are her bye invited to the earth kings fall fest, the fest will be held at his castle there will also be a special preformace by the advanced watertibe members guest that will be attending King Pakkue Advanced water benders Sokka Katara Toph Avatara

The girls then stared at Katara waiting for her response.

Katara then noticed a change in her friends mood "What"

Katara then read it over again…

IT SAID AVATAR IT said AVATAR not Avar Kyoshi or avatar Roku Avatar Aang, Aang as in her ex boyfriend aang aang as in the guy who ripped her heart out a few months a go aang as in her old best friend aang as in the one she knew since childhood Aang as who she knew could warm her heart in a second and Aang she knew that broke her heart in a second

Katara then had a flash back to watching Aang and Asumi dance together,

"My hair is a mess, I have nothing to where and I also have to practice my routine for the performance

Suki then quickly walked over to her "It is ok we will go shopping today for a new dress and when then we will do your hair and make aang drool over you at the party"

"I don't know if I can ever face him"

_Ok this is like A WEEK LATE SO MY BDAY WAS LAST WEEK but I am very sorry and I will have the next chapter up NEXT SUNDAY. And how did you like this chapter this is one of chapter that I have been planning for months and I finally it and I actually feel proud in that this story has come this far I mean think about 20 chapters ago I was starting out but either way this story has MANY MORE CHAPTER CAUSE IT WILL BE A VEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY LONG STORY SO IF BY SOME CHANCE YOU HATE IT KNOW STICK TO IT CAUSE THE MORE YOU READ THE MORE IT PROGRESSES SO I AM STARTING A NEW SYSTEM WHERE IF YOU COMMENT I WILL RELPLY TO YOUR COMMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL ALSO BE DOING THIS THING WHERE I GIVE A RECAP EACH CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW I WILL REPLY TO YOU IN THIS STORY I LOVE YOU GUYS _


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY,HEY …. OK SO LETS GET STARTED WITH SOME OF THE COMMENTS **

**Guest- I really like the humor in the beginning it gives a nice feel onto the story, I cant wait to see how it turns out great job my dear friend :d**

**AWWW U R SO SWEET THIS ONE MAKES MY DAY **

**Guest-Great story **

**Thank you **

**Guest-Can the Korra characters be Korra and Mako**

**Well I already picked them out beforehand but I did add Mako in this story personally for you**

**Guest-I can't wait **

**Aww you are so sweet **

**-So as you can see I do not get many reviews and I have not gotten them in a WHIILE**

**AND I REALLY adore them**

**Song-Can't remember to forget you by:Shakira **

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER SORRY NO COOL THEAM I AM JUST TRYING TO GET THIS Long opener over with and you reading this story **

**Recap—Aang and Katara are both in Ba Sing Se (What could possible go wrong) And they find out they have to attend a party that requires them to see each other what could happen READ AND FIND OUT**

_Aang slowly crept in Sokka room, before he could make his move on his sleeping prey,he slowly watched him sleep, noting every detail from that times between her breaths. After a few more seconds of stalking his prey Aang finally made his move._

"_Sokka"_

_Sokka then shot up from his bed with boomerang and his sword read for combat._

_Sokka then turned his head to see Aang looking sheepishly at him _

"_Oh it is just you."_

"_Good morning to you to" _

_Sokka then buried himself in his covers before he spoke again, "Aang what do you want?" _

_Aang then rubbed the back of his head "Oh nothing much." _

"_So you gave me a heart attack for no reason then."_

"_OK well there is this cool Masquerade party downtown."_

"_What is a Masquerade party?"_

"_A party were you wear mask"_

_Sokka then turned over at the bed, "Why can't you go by yourself or ask Zuko?"_

"Becaus_e Zuko has his date with Mai today."_

_Sokka was about to go back to sleep until he realized severity in what Aang just said. _

_Sokka then went into deep concentrations completely ignoring Aang._

**_Wait Mai is with the Kyoshi Warriors and Katara is with them._**

_Sokka then took opened his mouth in a O shape, causing Aang to look at him_

**How could I forget she gets here today how am I going to tell Aang, Sokka thought.**

_Sokka then looked down at his friend who was now playing with an air ball, once he figured out that Sokka was not into what he was saying._

**_"I can't break his heart well….. At least not yet, Sokka said as he looked at his hopeless friend._**

"_Yeah sure I will go with you Aang." _

"_Thanks Sokka", Aang said while looking up from his air ball and grinning from ear to ear._

_Sokka then watched as Aang raced out his room _

**_Let's just hope Katara does not go to the party tonight Sokka thought as he rolled over in his bed._**

_"I mean what are the odds she is at the exact same party at the exact same time,Sokka thought as he closed his eyes."_

_Sokka then tried to convince himself that he could protect both his sister and his best friend but in the back of his mind he knew it was an impossible task._

_Katara, Mai, Tylee and Suki were walking home from a long evening of dress shopping "Suki I am sure this is the perfect dress."_

"_Katara I am just making sure you look awesome at the party so you can really rub Aang's face in it"_

"_Suki I am going dress shopping for a simple party not picking out my wedding dress", Katara said while rolling her eyes._

_The girls then walked in silence until Tylee broke it "Mai when is your date with Zuko?"_

_Mai then turned her direction towards Tylee "Tonight"_

"_I see that blush Mai." Katara said along with a girlish giggle_

_Mai took a deep sigh "I haven't seen him for months ok, so I can't help it if I am a little off the edge"_

_Katara was about to say something else until she was interrupted by a civilian from the earth kingdom that was handing out flyers._

"_Good Morning ladies, tonight will be the Masquerade party"_

_Tylee was about to speak but was quickly interrupted by Suki_

"_A mask party" Suki said _

_Tylee then looked over to Suki "how did you know what I was going to say?'_

"_I can read your mind" Suki said with over exaggerated hand movement._

"_When is it?" Katara ask while observing the flyer in his hands._

"_Tonight and see you there" He then handed them an invitation and was off to the next by stander _

_Tylee then looked at the invention "Katara you going to the Mask party?"  
>"Yes Tylee I am going to the Masquerade party" Katara said while shaking her head <em>

_Aang waited patiently at the Sokka's door "Sokka hurry up" _

"_Aang just go down stairs and wait with Toph and Zuko" Aang took a deep sigh and walked down stair._

_Once he got down stairs he saw Zuko neatly coming his hair with pink flowers in his hand and Toph petting Momo._

"_Hot head you look nice" _

_A prideful smile then crossed Zuko's head "Thank you Toph that means a lot"_

"_Zuko , Toph is blind" _

_Zuko then sunk a little as Toph laughed at his stupidity. Toph then broke out of her fit of laughter "Where are you and Mai going anyway" Zuko then began to comb his hair again "We are going out to dinner at that place across the close to the tea shop"_

"_Toph are you coming with us to the Masquerade party?" Aang ask as he watched Toph pet momo._

"_Yes I would love to see the look on your face when you find out KAT" Toph was then cut off by Sokka running down stairs._

"_Yes Aang she would love to see the look on your face once you find out my Kat is there" _

_Aang then gave Sokka a puzzled look "But you don't own a Kat"_

_Sokka then started to rub the back of his head "Well I just got one"_

_Aang was about to ask another question but he decide against it _

_Zuko then started to walk to the door "Well I got to be there early" _

_Once Zuko was gone Toph jumped up from her position startling Toph_

_Toph then turned her direction towards Aang and Sokka "Well you idiots ready or what"_

_Sokka gave a nervous gulp " Let's just get this thing over with"_

"_Girls come on" Suki said as she waited for her friends to come out of their house in Ba Seng Sai_

_Katara then came out first followed by Mai and then Tylee. "What took you girls so long?"_

" _Tylee got her hair tangled with her bra strap" Katara said_

_Suki then shook her head in an understanding way._

_The girls then walked silently until they reached the place where Mai would be meeting Zuko. _

"_Say hi to Zuko for me" Katara said while giving Mai one last good luck smile. _

_Suki, Tylee, and Katara then walked in silence until they reached the Masquerade party._

_Once they got there they went to the stand that had beautiful colorful mask ._

_Katara took a light orange mask in the shape of a lion, Suki took a fiery red one in the shape of a fish and Tylee took a green in the shape of a bagger mole._

"_Whats the charge?" Katara said as she finished putting on her mask._

"_No charge for pretty young ladies" the man said while respectfully bowing his hat _

_Sokka then turned his head to see his friend far behind him taking her dear time "Toph can you pick up the pace we are going to be late to the party"_

"_We are already late smart one" _

_Sokka then gave a defeated sigh and turned his attention towards Aang who was looking at the floor in deep concentration._

_Sokka then looked at his friend and noticed his change in mood "What wrong Aang"_

_Aang took a moment to answer "She is in Ba Seng Sai" _

_Sokka then gave a nervous sigh and tried to by himself some time " Who is in Ba Seng Saie?"_

_Aang then took a pause which killed Sokka with each passing second "Katara"_

_Sokka then was about to cook up another lie but he knew since the moment Aang got here that he was not always going to protect him from Katara ._

_Sokka finally broke his thought" How did you find out?"_

"_Zuko told me last week and I saw her name on the invention to the earth kingdom party"_

_Aang and Sokka then walked in silence until they got to the part of town where the Masquerade party was being kept._

_Aang, Sokka and Toph then went to the hat stand where Aang picked up a lavender blue mask in the shape of a bird, Toph picked a purple one in the shape of a cat and Sokka picked black and white one similar to ying and yang,_

_After Aang put his hat on he turned his direction towards the merchant "What is the charge"_

"_5 copper pennies" _

_Sokka and Toph then took a step back "Enjoy the party _

_Aang then rolled his eyes and and reached into his pocket and paid the merchant_

_Katara then watched as he friend Suki approached her at the nearby table she was sitting at. "Katara come on dance"_

_Katara gave a slow head nod "Suki I am really not in the mood"_

_Suki then pulled up a chair next to Katara "Come on what's up?"_

"_I can't face him Suki" Suki then gently put her hand on Katara's back. "I mean it is too painful" _

_Suki was about to say something until Katara stopped her. _

_Katara then started to push Suki the out the chair" Don't let my sour mood get you upset"_

_Suki then took one last look at her friend and left figured she just needed some time alone._

_Aang then started to walk past the many crowds to find an empty seat. Once he fought off the last of the crowds he saw an empty seat next to a girl that just finished shoving her friend who was wearing a plan purple mask._

_Aang's was then stopped dead in his tracks by the girl who was wearing a light orange mask._

_Aang was not sure but there was something about her that made him forget everything._

_Aang then started to make his way towards her but as every step his knees started shake and he could feel his palms becoming soaked._

_Once Aang was finally at her table he waited for her to look up at him._

_Aang then gave a cough to get her attention._

_The girl then look up only to be met with a boy wearing a blue mask and. _

_Aang then finally stood their dumb struck at her until he finally chocked up "Can I sit with you?"_

_She then pointed to the seat as she never lost connection with his grey eyes._

_Katara then started to fiddle with her hands "HI",_

"_HI"_

"_Do you like music?"_

_Katara then started to fiddle with her hair "I love music"_

"_So do you want to dance?"_

_Katara then wided her eyes in surprise "I was never a good dancer besides all the girls here are way better._

_Aang then got out of his seat "I don't want to dance with them I want to dance with you"_

_Katara then gave a slight blush under her mask and took his hand which had a similar feel to it._

_Aang then walked her across the floor._

_Once they got to the floor Katara started to dances while starting a conversation while trying to keep her lady composure._

"_So what is your name?"_

_Aang then began to shout over the music "Um my name is Aang"_

"_Um hi Ming I am Katara"_

"_No Aanhg"_

_Aang then watched as she there dumfolded._

"_What"_

_She then snapped out of her trance "Sorry I thought you said my ex-boyfriends name"_

_Aang then started to snicker "Come on there is no way he could be at this party I mean what are the chances._

"_I know it is I just can't remember to forget him"_

_Aang's mind then meandered to Katara"Yeah I know what you feel like"_

"_I mean I would have given my last dime to hold him tonight but he stills goes after another girl"_

_Aang then looked down at the floor then up "Yeah some guys are just jerks and they don't know a good thing when they see one"_

_Aang then saw he eyes light up with happiness and a hint of curiosity maybe._

_Well I will help you forget her if you help me forget him_

_Aang then made a prediction on what he thought he heard her name was "Deal Kama"_

_She then looked sideways and Aang felt a bit of embarrassment and then tried to change the subject._

_Aang then grabbed her hand "Enough chit chat let's dance"_

_She then let Aang take the lead and within a second the crowd had moved out the way to watch the two dance._

"_Aang they are looking at us"_

"_It does not matter it is just you and me"_

_With that Katara just followed Aang's lead_

_Katara then felt her head being dunk and brought back up in a fast way and then herself being spun and back to the warmth of his arms._

_Aang then ended their little dance with a bow and Katara then did a curtsy._

_The crowd then went wild Katara then looked up at her dance partner._

"_Nice meeting you Ming" _

"_You too."_

_Suki then walked over to the food table to see her boyfriend pigging out._

"_Sokka"_

_Sokka then looked up with a shrimp in his mouth "Suki"_

_Suki then ran up to hug her greedy but lovable boyfriend and gave him a warm embrace._

_Suki the pulled away from their hug "What are you doing here"_

"_Aang really wanted to go to this stupid party"_

"_Yeah Katara wanted to go to" Suki then stopped dead in her tracks _

_Sokka and Suki then froze in utter shock._

_Suki then started to slap Sokka in the chest "I worked so hard to help her get over Aang and you bring him here" _

"_You I think Aang made better progress then Katara" Sokka said now rubbing his throbbing chest._

_Suki then turned towards a crowd "I bet she is dancing with a guy as we speck"_

"_Please I bet Aang is dancing with a girl as we speck"_

_Sokka and Suki then stomped over to the circle where the crowd had made a circle around._

_Suki and Sokka then pushed pass so that they could _

_Suki then gave a victory smile "That is Katara wearing the orange mask Sokka"_

"_Sokka then squinted his eyes "No that is Aang with the blue mask"_

_Sokka then looked at the couple in shock "Wait you don't think it is" _

_Suki then widen her eyes "Do you think they know it each other?"_

"_No, they look to happy"_

_Sokka then started to laugh "You know what a coincident"_

"_I mean they ended up at the same place at the same time and it is like"_

_Suki then gave Sokka a dirty look "Never mind"_

"_I am getting Katara away from that heart breaker" _

"_Well I am getting Aang away from that menses" _

"_She is not menses and she is your sister"_

_Suki then started to walk into the circle where they were and grabbed Katara hand._

_Katara then looked at her friend who was now dragging her away _

"_Ming I would love to see you again"_

"_Meet me tomorrow evening at the restaurant that sells those smoothies"_

_Katara then watched as a guy with a black and white mask was being dragged by his friend._

_Once Katara and Suki got away from the crowd she looked up at her friends face to see a slight frown_

"_What is wrong?"_

"_Nothing Katara"_

"_Suki I have known you to long now tell me what is wrong?"_

"_Let's just say we made a bad choice coming her._

"_No I had a great time and I even met this guy named Ming"_

_Suki then looked up at the moon "Katara I just don't want you to get hurt I mean the truth hurts"_

"_Suki I had a good day with Ming and we are meeting tomorrow just leave it at that"_

"_Wait what"_

"_Sokka why are you pulling my arm so hard?" _

_Sokka then looked back at his friend who was obviously suffering in pain and then loosen his grip._

"_Sokka she is wonderful and she has the most amazing eyes and" Sokka then cut Aang off_

"_Did you get her name?"_

_Aang then looked down at the ground in shame "Well um no but we are meeting up tomorrow"_

"_OK good , wait what"_

**Ha ha so this was an interesting twist so summary aang and katara met at the party but they don't know it was each other so yeah it is kind of funny and like a twist of faith 0-o **

**But the whole story does not revolve around this one event and believe me we have not evn starched the surface of this story….**

**But either way review you will be on top OF THE stories like my other VIP because they inspire me so if you want to be A VIP STAR LIKE THE ONES ON TOP REVIEW, REVIEW AND IT CAN ONLY BE ONE WORD OR A WHOE PARAGRAH (LOL IF A PERSON DID THAT THEY WOULD BE A VIP FOR LIKE THE WHOLE STORY, WHICH IS VERY LONG)**

**And yes I know this was very long but I have 5 other chapters that I will post everyday until we are caught up and I know this is VERY LATE AND I AM VERY SORRY I WAS JUST HAVING A LOT OF COMPUTER TROUBLES SO YEAH **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, well I have a pretty exciting story today and well yeah so lets get the vip**

**I don't own avatar**

**song- Drive by**

**by: Train**

**chapter 22: Is that….. Katara**

**RECAPE- LAST CHAPTER AANG**

_"Suki for the last time I am going" _

_"Katara you don't even know the guy you met him at a party and now you want to meet him in person"_

_"Suki I will be fine "_

_Katara then made an another attempt to open the door but again Suki blocked it _

_ "By Suki"_

_Suki then watched as Katara walked up down the street._

_Suki then turned her head to Tylee and Mai how were staring blankly at her _

_Suki was already in a bad mood and this added fire to the fume"What"_

_Mai then crossed her arms "Well did you stop her from meeting Aang"_

_" I know you both saw her just walk out the door"_

_Tylee then did a cartwheel to Suki " Maybe she went to get the mail"_

_Suki and Mai then did a classical Mai sigh._

_ Aang was now clutching to the door knob with Sokka grabbing his other hand "Sokka I helped you water the plants, clean , make your bed and even iron your pants I am not helping you with this"_

_"Aang please I just need you to organize my stamp and beads collections"_

_"Sokka what is this really about?"_

_Sokka then hit Aang a pair of poppy dog eyes "I just don't want you to meet anybody you are not ready for"_

_"I won't" _

_Sokka then released him from his tight grip and Aang was on to his date with fate._

_Once Aang was out of his neiborhood in the upper rings he was met with a crowd of ordinary civilians that had ordinary civilians things to do._

_Aang eyes then began to wonder around people. He then started to mentally say the tribes and gender of people._

_"Watertribe boy walking with his dad, earth tribe girl looking at an earth bending couple, Katara"_

_ "Is that wait no…." _

_"I mean she went to Kyoshi Island or whatever to get away from me"_

_Aang could feel his sprit being drawn a little close to her. _

_Aang then got in a good arm reach of her and could stretch out his hand to touch her beautiful black wavy hair that had now look like it grew over the time he saw her._

_" She can't be but she has the same walk and the same height Aang then leaned in closer to smell her and his nostrils where filled with her ocean breeze sent with a hint of cherry probably from her hair._

_Aang then gave an adorable goofy little smile at the thought of walking behind Katara. "She looks exactly the same and even though Aang was only in the back of her he could tell that she has got more beautiful or well at least in his eyes._

_Aangs"s conscious then started to kick in" I really should stop following her"_

_But Katara going everywhere he is going really did make it hard for him._

_A few more walking went on until Katara finally turned a corner and went into the Ba Seng Sai transportation area._

_Aang was originally going to walk to the food place but he felt he should ride the bus to do his "avatara surprise checkup."_

_Once he was on the bus he ducked behind a tall firenation girl with dark black hair and took a seat behind the one Katara was sitting in._

_Aang then took a window seat and pressed his face against the window seat. _

_Aang then felt a pinged of shame "Is this consider Stalking my ex- girlfriend?"_

_Aang then tried to convince himself "No I am doing my avatar duty plus I have to meet a girl"_

_Aang then felt his heart flutter once he saw that Katara had put her head down on the window._

_Aang then felt the guys in the seat next to him talking about a pretty girl in the seat in front of them_

_"She is gorgeous dude"_

_"Don't even think about she is with the Avatar"_

_"No they broke up"_

_Aang then felt the fire nation girl cut in "You know she can probably hear you"_

_The firnation then turned to Katara "Do you hear them?"_

_Katara then snikeed to herself "I hear them I just act like I don't"_

_Any doubt in Aang's mind about her not being Katara had vanished. The last time he heard her talk she nearly broke his heart and now just hearing her voice brought back a thousand memories in second._

_Once the bus came to a stop Katara walked out the bus follow by Aang. _

_Aang then walked off the bus but Katara was out of sight._

_Aang then turned his head to the side and saw the store. "Time for my date."_

_Aang then walked into the store and saw Katara sitting nicely at a table by herself talking to a waitress._

_"I am waiting for my blind date I met him at the m party "_

_"Wait M party date" My date is Katara"_

_Aang then started to smile for to himself at the whole accident but he quickly scolded himself for it._

_Aang then snickered to himself " Aang was about to sit next to Katara and tell her this funny mix up but reality set in and he realized that Katara was would probably will never talk to again and that is probably what hurt the most over summer losing his friendship with Katara._

_After this summer their relationship will never be the same again. He will never be able to talk to her other than about work he will never be able to feel her hair and most importantly he will not be her best friend anymore._

_Aang then sat in the booth behind Katara's ._

_"Ok ok Katara just give him a few minutes he probably has stuff to do_

_ 30 min laters_

_Ok maybe his sister got sick _

_1 hour _

_"OK maybe his mom died_

_2 hours _

_"OK maybe his mom and dad died_

_3 hours_

_"Ok maybe he stood me up"_

_Katara then put her hand on her table "He stood me up"_

_"Nobody want to be around me lately"_

_She then felt a warm tear fall down her check. "No don't cry then people will try to calm me down and that will make me cry more knowing I acted like a baby in public._

_Katara then tried to wipe her face from tears until she heard her name being called._

_ Katara then saw the boy from smoothie shop at the door. _

_"Looks like my wait has paid off"_

_Mako then locked eyes with Katara _

_Mako then started to walk towards Katara _

_Katara then felt a ping in her stomach "Great now he sees me alone and will think I am a loner"_

_Katara then straighten herself up when he was now sitting at her table _

_"Hey Katara right" _

_"Yeah and you are that guy from the shop"_

_"Yeah oh and Mako "_

_Katara snickered to herself from memories of last week "I never got it since I was kind of on the run"_

_Mako "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was supposed to be meeting a guy here but he stood me up"_

_"I am sure he did not know what he was missing"_

_Katarra then rolled her eyes "Well for this whole summer a lot of guys did not know what they were missing" _

_"Well they missed out on a beautiful young lady with an eyes that make my heart melt._

_Katara then started to blush and quickly tried to hide it by using her hair as a shield._

_But Mako had sent her a sideways smile meaning that he caught it._

_"I am going to go get us something to eat"_

_Katara then waits until Mako is out of eyes and hearing ways_

_"Yes, I can't wait to tell the girls"_

_Aang then sat angrily at the booth behind Katara "How could she even like him"_

_"I mean he probably only likes her because she is pretty and single"_

_"I mean he probably does not even pay attention to her qualities or what she likes"_

_"And a matter of fact he knows nothing about her"_

_Aang thought was broken when he saw Mako come back with 2 bowls of noodles _

_ Aang then squinted his eyes as he pressed his ear closer to the bothh "Look at him tryen to be all smooth"_

_Aang then pressed his ears to the booth to try and make out their conversation._

_"Yeah I am here trying to become a member of rebublic city army"_

_"Yeah I get to be the council man or in my case council women in a couple of months"_

_"Oh yeah that is were I know you from you are a part of team avatar"_

_Katara them took a another sip of her noodles in a shock her head_

_"So how the Avatar, Aang I mean I never is met him but I always thought it would be cool to meet the Avatar._

_Aang then felt him press him ear a little closer to the booth._

_Katara then started to stir her noodles "I have not seen him much this summer"_

_"Why is that I mean you two are together"_

_Katara then looked up "We kind of broke up"_

_Mako then did a quick victories fist pump under the table._

_ "Are you ok?"_

_"I have never been better I mean why care about someone who has absolutely no care in the world for you?"_

_"Wait what does she mean I never cared about her I would have gave my life for her"_

_Aang could defiantly feel his blood going through the roof at Katara. He was probably about to have another fit until he heard speck again._

_"I mean the guy had no care in the world for me he would come home late with this jerk Asumi"_

_Mako then nodded his head._

_"And Asumi was the meanest little thing she would constantly downgrade me and what did Aang do"_

_Mako then cut in "Nothing"_

_"Worse, he would pretend like he did not understand and then he was all like I am the problem and treated me like it is my fault"_

_"And our first fight at the beach house I was like let bigon be bigon and even fell out a tree to avoid him"_

_Mako then cut in' "Are you ok?"_

_Katara then ignored his question she was too heated to stop talking about Aang._

_"And then he took me to this party and was all like Asumi is not going to be there and you know what"_

_Mako was about to answer but Katara cut in._

_"She was there and she even ate with us and the worst part she made a joke about my mother and he laughed with her"_

_"And then he danced with her to prove a point to me and it was not any song it was our promise song" _

_ Mako then took another sip of his noodles"What is a promise song?"_

_"It was a song Aang and I had danced to at the watertribe ball and we both loved it._

_" But, anyway by then I had enough and then it was over"_

_Katara voice then started to soften _

_"I mean I loved him Mako and would have done anything to please him"_

_"All I wanted was to make him happy and make him like me"_

_"But each day Asumi took us apart I died a little inside every time he ignored me or would call me bossy and blame it on me"_

_" But you know what is the hardest part"_

_Mako face then softened at Katara's voice change _

_"When a person you would talk to everyday, told all your secrets, protected with your life"_

_Katara then took another pause _

_"Hurts you the most"_

_" Because they know all your weak points all your insecurities they know your every fault and mistake"_

_ "But I guess that is where I went wrong"_

_Katara then looked over at Mako who was looking at her pale in the face._

_Katara then gave a blush "I am sorry I should have…." _

_Mako then cut her off "It is fine I just think you are the cutest thing when you are all worked up"_

_Katara then gave a slight laugh _

_Aang could know feel his blood rushing " That is not even what happen"_

_" I should have known she would have tried to make me look bad"_

_Aang then watched as both Mako and Katara left the store._

_"I mean never even liked Asumi but leave it to Katara to make it look like I did"_

_Aang then rushed out the door to the store and started to follow behind Katara and Mako._

_"Great now I am stalking her again" _

_The streets of Ba Seng Sai have been lit up from colorful neon lights and unlike this mornig the streets where empty and the glare of the moon was on them._

_Which set a perfect tone for a romantic walk_

_" Katara the turned her head to see Mako looking at her_

_Katara then quickly turned her head to hide her fifth blush from the day "Why are you staring at me?"_

_"Cause you are beautiful"_

_Aang was known hopping from house to house to avoid Katara and Mako finding out he was there._

_ Aang then airbended himself to the next house land landing soundlessly "He is so cheesy and corny" _

_Aang then squinted down at the couple once he saw that they were now holding hands._

_"I mean I could not even hold her hand on the first date but she lets him do it"_

_Katara and Mako then reached the front step of Katara door step_

_ Mako then look down at Katara who was at least an inch or 2 shorter then him"Well by"_

_Mako and Katara then had a long pause where there eyes where both locked on each other_

_Mako then spit out words "Can I see you again tomorrow" _

_" I have this dumb party I have to go to but the day after that ok"_

_Mako then shock his head and gently kisses Katara cheeks "Until then"_

_Katara then stood at the door with a love struck look._

_Aang then felt himself breathing a bit heavy then he would normally from anger and his fist tightly clutch " How dare here I mean he does not even know her"_

_"And she is even smiling"_

_After a good minute of Aang having his little fit he then airbended himself to Katara's apartment which was only a minute or so away from his._

_Once Aang got there he looked to the window only to see Katara in a white night down and brushing her hair down._

_Even though she had got his blood rushing all day he could nor deny how angelic she look._

_He then watched as she layed down and tuck herself in bed._

_Without think Aang suddenly slid the window open and started to walk closer so her._

_"I am sorry Katara"_

_"I mean I tried to please you too"_

_"All I wanted for you to be happy"_

_"I am sorry for blaming you for everything for everything I just couldn't _

_"You know when you left I died inside"_

_Aang then was about to reach to gentle touch her hair but decide against it._

_Aang then started to turn to walk back to the door until he heard her voice_

_"Aang"_

_Aang then turned back to see Katara looking drowsily at h__im _

"_Go back to bed"_

_Aang then airbended himself out her window._

_He then heard the front door open and Katara come out "Who is there?"_

_Aang was now hiding behind the bush _

_Katara then started to walk up to the bushes " Sokka if that is you I already told you I am not coming back to the house and I don't know if I am coming with you guys to that thing after the party "_

_Katara then took one last look and started to head for her home "I guess I am going crazy"_

_Aang then waited a minute or so and then started to walk out of the bush and ho_

"_I Katara gives me another chance then I will be there for you and this won't ever leave you"_

_Aang then relized that Katara was kind of his rock he needed her and a part of him wished she needed him but a part of him wished she needed him two but a part of him new it wasn't _

_True….. _

_Or maybe it was_

**So you know it feels good to be back…. THIS CHAPETER WAS A FUN CHAPTER THAT KIND OF SUMS UP WHAT KATARA SAID WHY THEY BROKE UP AND IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE A FUN LITTLE SHORT STORY that ties in with the story**

******* OH AND I decided to make everything dealing with amon in a second story. **

**so aang and katara's relationship and coronation day will be the end in this story but if you think about that is not that far away **

**maybe 8 or 10 chapters left…. **

**and i sort of HAVE ANOTHER awesome story in mind **

**so if were all good then i guess we should say good bye.**

**AND DON'T GO OFF SKIPPING TO ANOTHER FANCTION WITH OUT LEAVING A COMMENT FOR THIS ONE **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY I AM GOING TO GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG PLEASE. **

**AND, WAIT NO LET ME STOP TALKING I AM GETTING TIRED AND HAVE A FEELING NO ONE READS AUTHOR NOTED **


End file.
